


Love In Secret

by HighFunctioningFandoms



Series: Outsiders Series [2]
Category: The Outsiders - Fandom, the outsiders 1983 - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Canon, Angry Kissing, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Bad Boys, Bisexual, Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Consent, Crimes & Criminals, Dating, Depression, Drama, F/M, Family, Feels, Fighting, Gay, Gay Characters, Gay Sex, Kissing, LGBT, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Original Character(s), Sad, Sad Kissing, Sex, Sexual Content, Short, Smut, Suicide, Teenagers, The Outsiders, boys, depressed character, dirty fanfic, feeling, fight, s e hinton's the outsiders, the outsiders dirty fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 27,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningFandoms/pseuds/HighFunctioningFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to "It's All Just Fun." Both of these stories are based off of S. E. Hinton's "The Outsiders".</p><p> In this story, the main character will Dally, instead of yourself. Dallas Winston, a local criminal, a badass fighter, a guy who brings a girl home nearly every night, a guy that everyone believes to be just a guy looking for another way to piss off other people. In this story, you will find that Dally has a soft spot for a special someone, although he doesn't show it. </p><p>Please keep in mind that this story, as well as the first, will have some smut in it, so if you do not like that sort of thing, you probably shouldn't read this. Also, the original characters in this book were the creations of S.E. Hinton, they are not my own. The only character that is my own, is Dally's little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters are short, so I'm sorry if you expect more, but I'm not a fast writer, so I only post so much in one chapter.
> 
> To read what happens next, read "The Skin I Hide Under."

Dally’s POV

Once I closed the door to my room I took off my jacket. I went over to my bed and laid down next to my friend. I took off their shirt and pants, as they took off my own. Oh, what it’s like to be loved for who you truly are. We pressed each other’s lips carefully against one another’s. They touched my chest and I theirs, and soon enough, I had begun my new job at being a horse that someone rides. It all put me on edge. I loved it. We touched each other and continued to touch, even after we started to sweat. My bed was moving and was kind of squeaky, but it was too loud downstairs for anyone to hear. As I kissed their body everywhere I felt myself become more alive than I ever knew was even possible. As I kissed their hair, I felt the warmth beneath on their smooth, tanned skin.The brown hair that was almost black was curly in the middle section, not like the hair on their head. I moved my lips up and down and sideways as I massaged their body. Groans came out of our mouths, and we continued to move our mouths about each other’s bodies. I couldn’t help but think what life would be like without them.

Pony’s POV

Soon, the gang dispersed from the party and went our own ways home. I couldn’t believe what had just happened with y/n. We loved each other, and that’s all there was to it. I couldn’t stop thinking about her because I missed her already. I missed the way she smiled at me, I missed the way she laughed, I missed the ways he’d hug me, I missed the way she kissed me, I just missed her.

Y/N’s POV

I went to bed with a broad smile across my face, but it soon turned into tears. I missed him so much. He’s the first person that has ever told me that I am beautiful just the way I am. He’s the first to make me feel loved. And he’s also the last. I couldn’t wait until tomorrow when I see him next.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny’s POV

This morning I got up at 8:00. It was a Monday, but it was the beginning of summer too. I was going to meet Ponyboy at his house and we’d start the day from there. Once I got there, Steve and Soda were already making their way to the DX, and Darry had just left for work. Two-Bit was sitting on the couch watching Mickey and Pony was next to him. I went to go sit in the chair and then Dal and y/n walked in. I was going to ask Pony what he wanted to do today, but y/n went over and sat right between me and him. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and from that moment on, I never hung out with Ponyboy when Y/N was not around. She was always there. They were two peas in a pod, and that pod may have been an invisible barrier built around them that was glued together so their walls would never break apart. So then I just sat there awkwardly staring at the TV. 

Two-Bit’s POV

Well, I must say, y/n and Pony were very happy together again. But I’m not sure how Johnny felt about it because he seemed a bit lonely just sitting in the corner over there. Usually, Dal would go over and talk to him, but he didn’t seem to want to today. It’s like something weird happened between them, but I can’t quite place my finger on it just yet. 

Y/N’s POV

I kissed Pony on the cheek and whispered in his ear, “I love you.” He put his arm around my waist while Dal wasn’t looking, but he didn’t seem to care. Then he whispered in my ear, “I’ve missed you. I’m glad you’re back, baby.” With that he somehow managed to make me giggle a bit, and everyone else looked at us like we were responsible for the Cold War. We both smiled at each other again like we were both a bit embarrassed, but, for some reason, we just didn’t seem to care. Soon, after Two-Bit finished his “breakfast”, we all went out. Dal and Two-Bit were talking to each other, and Johnny stayed silent. When Two-Bit asked if anything was wrong with the two of them, Dal said that he had to go steal a car from some police officer that had treated him like shit last month. And so he ran off, and Two-Bit, Johnny, Pony, and I were left alone. Two-Bit wanted to go check out the new record store that had just opened up, but Pony and I wanted to see a movie, so we ended up splitting up. Johnny went with Two-Bit and Pony and I were alone together again.


	3. Chapter 3

Two-Bit’s POV

Once Pony and y/n were out of sight I asked Johnny if everything was okay with him and Ponyboy. He said that he wasn’t sure, but that he’d soon find out. Right when we got into the record store, I saw that there was an album by The Monkees and bought it right away. Johnny and I looked around some more, but didn’t buy anything else. Afterwards, we went to Cindy’s Diner, a cute little place closer to our side of town. We both ordered a burger, fries, a coke, and of course, one of Cindy’s famous chocolate milkshakes. Oh, it sure was a nice afternoon.

Dally’s POV

I had to leave. I couldn’t help but smile at Johnny normally after last night. Yeah, that’s right. I had gay sex with hi. I’m a fucking homosexual! Look, I didn’t choose this life, and if anyone ever found out what I was, I wouldn’t be Dallas Winston anymore. I’d be a joke instead. Ha! Who’s ever heard of that? A criminal that sleeps with other boys? God, but it sure was nice! Damn, I just, I can’t get too involved with Johnny right now. I mean, what if people find out? What if they find out about me? Then they’ll definitely find out about Johnny. I can’t let that happen. I can’t let Johnny get hurt just cause I got caught. So, I’m gonna have to start distancing myself from him. I can’t get too close to him anymore, or I’ll fall for him all over again. I’m not quite sure what I’m gonna tell people when they ask about it though. Johnny and I have always been close, and I usually can’t go a day without talking to him. I guess I’ll just have to think of something before anyone notices it.

Pony’s POV

I was happy that y/n and I were able to get some alone time together today. We ended up seeing some horror movie, but we were both happy with it. We got some popcorn and two cokes, and then sat down in the back. It was dark in the movie house, but that didn’t stop us. We originally came to watch a movie, but it didn’t really end that way. 

Y/N’s POV

When we sat down in the upper, back corner I told Pony not to fool around with me, and he didn’t, until I encouraged him to. At first we just kissed, but then I unzipped his jeans. I mean, I didn’t take his pants off. Not in public! I simply just slipped my hand into his pants. He smiled once I touched the soft hair that grew in the lower, middle part of his body. He was smiling, I could tell, despite how dark it was in the movie house, I just knew that he was enjoying himself because I was too. It was soft and kind of pointy, but at the same time so squishy. It was such an interesting part of boy’s body. It’s main purpose is to impregnate a woman, but not today, Today it’s purpose was to relax and get a hand massage. But I could tell that Pony was on edge. Not like the kind when you’re really nervous, but more like when you’re really excited for more and more aggression.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve’s POV

This afternoon at the DX, some cute broads came over and asked Soda and me for some help. I helped the cuter one, Natalie, find a part for her broken car. Soda helped the other one, Ally, with an oil change. But little did I know what we were both in for. Later on that night we decided to meet up with the two girls at The Nightly Double, only Natalie and I ended up leaving earlier than expected. I went over to her house for a bit. She was a Greaser, and neither of her parents were home. Once she opened the door she ripped off my clothes just as I slipped off hers. She jumped on me and I pushed her against the wall. At first we just kissed but then it kind of turned more into sex. Somehow we ended up on the couch, and once we finished our fun, we laid there. I went up to take a quick shower before going on home, but she held my waist before I could get away. Then, out of nowhere, there was some kid who hugged me! I didn’t even know who he was. He seemed about 6 or 7, but I don’t care! He ran right into my crotch and pulled on my penis! And it hurt! Finally Natalie got him off and took him to bed again. She apologized later and said that it was her little brother. I tried to forgive her and smile, but I don’t think I’ll able be able to forgive some kid who pulled on my penis like it was some toy. Anyways, after that I just went home and treated my poor guy with some ice.

Pony’s POV

After the movie we walked over to our old spot at the lot. We sat down and I began to make the fire. Once I finished it, I laid down in y/n’s arms. She wrapped her arms around me and I laid my head down on her breasts. Little did I know that earlier she was wearing a long jacket. I mean, I noticed it, but I didn’t bother to ask her. But now I know. She pushed me to sit up for a bit and unbuttoned her jacket, and then she allowed me to lay back down. That’s when I felt the warmth around me. She then wrapped the sides of her coat around the two of us. She played with my hair as I laid down on her almost-naked breasts. She giggled and I wasn’t sure about, but I was too comfortable to get up. Her boobs were very squishy, just like pillows, but warm. 

Y/N’s POV

As soon as Pony fell asleep I slipped my hands into his pants again. His penis was a little small, but he still had time before puberty left his side. It would definitely get bigger, without a doubt. When he began to move around I stopped, but he soon went right back to being a rock. I decided to take off my bra to let my breasts out. They’ve had quite enough time in boob jail today.

Dally’s POV

Before I realised that it was already 9:00, I decided to go check on the gang. I met up with Two-Bit and Johnny on their way to the Curtis’ house, and said that Y/N and Pony went to see a movie and that I might find them at the lot. When I got to the lot, I could see a fire burning and knew that they were there. I walked over and said, “Hey, y/n. I need to talk to you.” And then continued on past the big oak tree. When I got there Pony seemed ot be passed out and then I saw something that should've given me a heart attack. Y/N’s right hand was deep into Pony’s pants. When she saw me she almost freaked out. “Jesus Christ! What the hell are you doing? Go away!” She yelled at me and I didn’t move I was so shocked. “For Christ’s sake get your clothes on. You could freeze out!” I turned away and she put her bra on. I knew she didn’t have it on because I saw it lying by the fire. When she was completely dressed I told her to go on home. Pony was still completely asleep and I decided to take him home. There’s no way he was willing letting y/n touch him like that. I carried him on home, and met the rest of the Gang there.


	5. Chapter 5

Soda’s POV

After the movie finished, I walked Ally home. Then I went home. When I got there, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Darry were getting ready for dinner. A few minutes after I came in, Steve showed up. “Hey, where’ve ya been?” I asked him, but he didn’t answer. I looked at him and saw that he had some ice on his crotch. I was about to ask why just when Dally came through the door with Ponyboy in his arms. Darry came out and asked, “Hey, what happened, Dally?” After Dally laid him down in his bedroom he said that he just passed out in the lot, and didn’t want to wake him. Soon we all sat down to eat dinner, and suddenly Pony came in the kitchen. “Hey, Sleeping Beauty.” Two-Bit teased. He sat down between Two-Bit and Dally, and for once in this house, it was silent. No one said anything to anyone. We all just sat there and ate.

Dally’s POV

I was sitting next to Pony and Johnny at dinner. I’d talk to Pony, but after seeing my little sister’s hand in his pants, I’d prefer not to. Although, I’m not even sure if he was aware that it was happening. I’d talk to Johnny but I wouldn’t know what to say to him after last night. I’m not saying that what happened last night was awful, just that I couldn’t possibly be like that all the time. I had to keep up my reputation so people wouldn’t get suspicious.

Steve’s POV

 

After dinner, Soda continued to ask me about why I had an ice pack on my crotch. I didn’t dare tell him the truth. Soon, I went back home and took a shower, and then went to bed.

Pony’s POV

The last thing I remember is falling asleep at the lot in y/n’s arms. I don’t know what happened after that or how I got here, but something must’ve happened ‘cause no one was keen on talking to me about it. But I did have a strange dream. Y/N was in it and so was Johnny. We were all hanging out at the old railroad. I don’t know how it happened or why we decided to do it, but y/n and I were giving Johnny a demonstration on how to have sex. And the creepy thing was, was that we were actually doing it. Then y/n told Johnny to join in because he looked so sad and lonely. He took off his clothes and put them with ours and we all had sex together. I knew there was such thing as a three some, but I didn’t know that people actually did it. God, it was so strange. Once we finished, I sat down in the corner and y/n let Johnny play with her breasts while she played with his dick. And then I fell asleep I guess, because later on in the dream I woke up and found Johnny giving me a blow job. He looked up and said, “Mmmm, you’re banana is yummy!” And when I woke up I was in my bed. I’ll tell you one thing, I wish it was one of those dreams that I didn’t remember because now I can barely even look at Johnny now without hearing what he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Y/N’s POV

I wasn’t sure what to think. My older brother just saw me with Pony in the park. I’m not sure if he saw mr breasts because my coat covered them and so did Pony, but I know that he saw that I had my hand in Pony’s pants. I just left him and went home. I’m not sure what he’s planning to do with Pony, but let’s just say I dread the moment that I’m gonna see him again. When I got back, I went upstairs and changed. I ate some dinner and then took a shower. When I got out, Dal was waiting for me. I was dressed this time, but it’s not a big deal. He was sitting on the edge of my bed and he just kinda stared at me. I tried not to look at him directly in the eyes, but when I did he said, “What the hell were you thinking?” I didn’t say anything. I just sat down on a chair and stared down at the floor. “Jesus Christ! 8:00 at night, and you’re in the lot with Pony touching him and God knows what else!” He was starting to make me feel really uncomfortable. Then, for some reason, Buck came in. He asked Dally a question about what beer he likes so he could get some, and then he saw me and said, “Oh, hey, y/n. So, uh, did ya give him a job?” And then he winked at me. Then I got pissedd.

“You told him!” I yelled at Dally.

“Yeah, he told me. I guess it must run in the family, eh?” And then laughed and walked away.

“I can not believe you told him that! That was private!

“Really? Then why the hell were you doing it at a public part, huh?” He asked me. I didn’t say anything after that. “Y/N, I’m not mad at you, I just wanna make sure that you’re alright. You can’t just go around doing whatever the hell you want to with your body.”

“Why? Why can’t I? You do it all the time!”

“Yeah, well got nothing to lose. You, on the other hand, are smart. You get good grades in school and have a good future ahead of yourself, You can’t just throw that life away for sex.”

“Oh, come on! It’s my life for Christ’s sake! Deal with it. ‘Cause if you don’t like it, you might as well get out of it right now!” I yelled at him, and he actually did leave.

Dally’s POV

Well, that didn’t go the way I planned it to. But, she is a teenager, and not to mention a girl. I walked into the kitchen and found Buck drinking a beer. When he saw me, he handed me one.

“Oh, don’t worry Dal, she’ll get over it.” He said.  
‘  
Really? When? I thought to myself. “Yeah, well that’s doubtful.”

I drank the beer in just a couple of gulps and then it was gone. Buck went up around 1:30, and I stayed down there for a while. At about 2:00 I heard a knock on the back door. I opened it to find Johnny, and I let him in. “Hey, how ya doing, Johnny?”

“We need to talk, Dal. I’m sorry, but I just can’t go on like this.”


	7. Chapter 7

Y/N’s POV

That night I couldn’t exactly fall asleep. Not after what happened. I don’t remember what time it was, but at one point I heard someone downstairs talking to Dally. I know it wasn’t Buck because I could hear him snoring in his room. I got up and moved by the stairway to try to hear a bit better. I found out that it was Johnny Cade. His voice was soft, as usual, but I could hear what they were talking about. Something about “I can’t go on like this… If you really love me, you’ll still talk to me as though we’re still friends…” I don’t really know, but it was a really weird conversation.

Johnny’s POV

I had to get my feelings out. I couldn’t just let them continuously boil up inside of me like lava in a volcano. I had to tell Dally how I felt about him. Surprisingly enough, he knew what I was talking about. I guess he just felt awkward today and didn’t know how to talk to me, which I could understand.

Dally’s POV

After Johnny and I talked about what we’re gonna do about our relationship, I followed him to the back door, where he came in. Before he left he hugged me and said, “I love you, Dal.”

“I love you too, Johnny.” And then I kissed him on the cheek. “See you tomorrow then, okay?”

“Alright.” And then he left.

After that I went on upstairs and decided to try to get some sleep.

Steve’s POV

 

I woke up sometime around 3:00 because I was in a weird sleeping position. I got up and went to the bathroom because I had to pee. Once I finished, I was about to put my underwear back on but then looked closer. That little shit pulled it so much there was a God damn bruise! I touched it but I couldn't feel anything. Something is wrong. Something is very, very wrong here. So found some buddy tape that is actually used for a broken finger or toe and wrapped it around my buddy. I still couldn’t feel much, but I felt better that it was more stable in case something happened to it. I finally went back to bed and eventually fell asleep.

Soda’s POV

After everyone else went to bed, I decided to watch some TV. Steve didn’t tell me what happened, so I tried to come up with different scenarios that involved icing his crotch. One was that Natalie ended up kicking his crotch when he took off his pants. But somehow it was doubtful that that had happened because they were all over each other this afternoon. Another was that her dad found out and kicked him out and also kicked his nuts. Or maybe he did sex wrong? Or what if it was her first job and she did it wrong? I don’t know. There were a few other possible ideas, but I decided to go to bed. I had a big day ahead of me.


	8. Chapter 8

DALLY’S POV

After Pony and Johnny finished breakfast, we all went out with Two-Bit. I wasn’t sure where we were headed, but somehow we ended up back at Buck’s place. And, of course, y/n was there. When she saw Pony she jumped up and kissed him. That’s when Two-Bit went in the fridge to look for a beer and Johnny and I started talking about what we could do later tonight. I asked him if he wanted to go see a movie and then hang out for a bit. 

“Yeah, sure, Dal.” He said. He smiled his unusually rare cute grin that made me bite my lip. Then Two-Bit came over.

“What are you two up to? Did I hear something about seeing a movie later tonight?” He asked as I lit a cigarette.

“Yeah. Dal was telling me about this new movie that had just come out that seemed really good.” Johnny said. “We were thinking about going tonight to see it.”

“Do you mind if I tag along?” Two-Bit asked. 

“Sure, why not? You okay with that Dally?” Johnny asked me. Why the hell is he asking me?

“You don’t have to ask for my permission! If Two-Bit wants to come then he can come if he wants. I wouldn't care if he chose to bring some chicks with him. Just as long as they’re willing to walk me home.” I winked at Two-Bit, and when I looked at Johnny he looked hurt. 

I took in a deep breath and watched as Pony rejoined our group chat. Y/N was staring at him like they had just made some plans to meet up later. Then when she noticed I was looking in her direction she went upstairs to her room.

“So, what do you guys wanna do?” Pony asked.

“Well, later we’re gonna go see a movie, but I’m open to ideas as to what we can do right now.” Two-Bit said,

I walked over to the window and peeked out the curtains and spotted a couple of girls. “Well, we could always buy sometime with them.” I said to everyone. I went outside and the girls spotted me. They stopped in their path and yelled for me to come over. I waved at them, and then turned back to the group, and said, “Come on.”

Pony said, “Can’t. You know why, Dal. I only got one girl on my mind.”

“Eh, I’ll pick some up later tonight.” Two-Bit added.

“Nah, I’m good.” Johnny said, still looking a bit hurt.

“Well, I’m outta here.” I said and walked across the street to meet the three lovely ladies waiting for me. “So, who wants to go to a party? I know one of my friends ‘round here who’s always partying.” I smirked at them and they giggled.

Johnny’s POV

I can’t believe it! I thought Dal and I settled this last night. We’d act as normal friends in public, but that isn’t an invitation to go to somewhere and have a strip party! I just thought that things would’ve changed between us since the other night. I just can’t see why Dal tells me that he loves me, but then he goes off and has sex with girls that he doesn’t even care for. All he gets out of that is breasts and blow jobs done by some random broad. But he can get everything out of me. I can give him a blow job and he can give me one too! You don’t see that between a lot of couples these days. Besides, we can have real sex. It’s like pure gold. Two boys loving each other for who they truly are. I don’t understand why society can’t just accept us like they accept a girl and boy having sex. I mean, either way, we’re all in love with someone.


	9. Chapter 9

DALLY’S POV

When we got to Ralph’s, a guy who never stops partying, Emily, one of the chicks, grabbed me by the hand and took me to the nearest bedroom. She ripped off my jacket and shirt and I pushed her against the wall, moving my hands up and down her tanned thighs, She kissed me on the lips and moved her soft hands through my hair. As I kissed her on the neck she moved her her hands away from my head and to her chest and took off her blouse. Then she forced my head into her almost-bare chest. I moved my lips up and down as I undid her bra. Then I kissed her softly on each nipple and cupped her breasts in each of my hands. She moaned in excitement and moved her hands aggressively up my chest and around to my shoulder. Then I pushed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her, moving my lips down her chest to her waist. I slipped off her skirt down her legs along with her colorful undies. I moved my lips on top of her little, curly hairs that were as red as they were on her head. Then she placed her hands on each side of my face and slowly motivated me to make my way up her body once more. Then she tackled me and crawled up on top of me. She kissed my hand and then my arm, and all the way up to my shoulder. As she did so, her fingers unbuttoned my jeans and she moved her hands downward, deep underneath my own underwear. At first I felt so relaxed, but then it was as though she was tickling me. Her hands were ever so gentle, and as she moved her fingers and gently touched my body, squishing each available part, she kissed my chest, working her own way down to my waist. Once she got there she took my remaining clothes off completely, she pressed her lips against my body, and clutched my backside in each of her hands. Then she opened her whole mouth and went for it. She sucked onto my body and moved her lips as if she were sucking a lollipop. 

“Oh, God, that’s nice.” I would hear myself say, and she’d moan back, “Mmmmmmmm…” At one point she looked up at me and said, “I’m not sure where you’ve been hiding, but you got one nice, big banana Dallas Winston.” Then she giggled and went back to massaging my body. Out of nowhere I heard a knock on the door, and neither of us had time to hide anything. The person who came in was one of the other girls, Sophie, and she had on a trench coat. When she took it off all I could do was stare. She climbed on the bed and pushed Emily aside, and began a new adventure on my body. Emily moved up to my chest and kissed me, but I didn’t want that. I sat up with her on the left side of me and I kissed her. Not on the lips, not on the neck, not on the chest. I buried my face into the middle of her body once more, and moved my hands up her breasts and squeezed them. Then, somehow, we started to get it on.

Johnny’s POV

Two-Bit, Pony, and I went on over to the DX to see how Steve and Soda were getting on. When we got there, both of them were dealing with some grumpy, old guy. They seemed to be talking about what was wrong with his car. They kept saying that there was nothing wrong and that he just needed to refill his gas tank, but he insisted that there was something wrong with the engine. Finally, the old guy agreed to fill up the tank and left. After that, Steve came over swearing about him and asked us what we were up to. We didn’t say much to him, just that we were gonna go see a movie later and that Dal wandered off. It was almost 10:00 and we still haven’t found much to do. That’s when an old friend came over from across the street. Her name was Emeli, and we’ve known her forever. The thing is, she’s a homosexual. We all know it, but almost no one else does. She doesn’t care that we know, and we don’t care much either. She’s awesome. But, she was just a troublemaker as she was someone who knew what to do when we got bored. She always had something in mind. This time, she grabbed Pony by the arm and walked off with him and told us to stay away from them. So then Two-Bit and I decided to head downtown to see if we could find something to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Pony’s POV

Emeli took me over to her house. She’s seventeen, but really awesome. She told me that she heard about me and y/n, and how I refused to look at any other girl in the same way. I kept telling her that it was because I love y/n, but she didn’t care much about that. I guess she wanted me for something else.

Two-Bit’s POV

So this is a rather strange day. First Dal leaves for some chicks, but I guess that ain’t too strange. But he sure was treating Johnny oddly. Then Emeli, who we haven’t talked to for months, comes up and take Ponyboy away and tells us not to follow them. And so instead spending the day together with Pony and Dally, both Johnny and I are left alone, still trying to figure out what to do.

Emeli’s POV

I took Ponyboy Curtis over to one of my friend’s house. He was good with fixing these sort of things. 

“Uh, I’m really fine.” Ponyboy kept saying.

“Oh, come on, Pony. You and I both know that you’re not alright. Sure you can have a girlfriend, but surely she’s not the only girl you’ve ever slept with.”

“Uhhhh…” 

“It’s alright, kid. Now I need you to go into that room right there alright.” My friend, Kurt, told him. Pony went in and once he was all the way in, we locked the door so he couldn’t get out.

Pony’s POV

Fuck. If y/n knew I was here she would kill me. But Emeli tricked me. She knew what I was in for, and now I can’t get out of this. 

Y/N’s POV

I got a call from Becky telling me to come over to this guy’s, Kurt’s, house. I’m not sure why, but I’ve just gotten there.

“Hey, y/n, over here!” I heard her say. I turned and found her by the staircase.

“What is it?” I asked her.

“I--I’m not sure. I was talking to this guy when I say Ponyboy come in here with some chick. She led him upstairs and they still haven’t come down.”

“So? What Pony does with his time is his business.” I told her.

“What if he’s, well, you know.” I made a weird look after that. What is she talking about?

“What if it isn’t your business, y/n?”

“What? You mean he’s cheating on me. Doubtful. Ponyboy would never do that to me.”

“Then why did he look like he shouldn’t be here? Why hasn’t he come down yet? Why didn’t he tell you that he was coming here?”

I thought about it, and decided that I’d go up.I’m sure it was nothing, but if I didn’t then Becky would never stop bothering me about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Dally's POV

As Sophie started it all, Emily began to kiss me, and then she soon joined in. Ugh, it was so nice. They yelled out in joy and I groaned. It was rather exciting, after Emily would bounce, Sophie would then bounce, and the bed was bouncing with us. I watched as their breasts jumped up and down I began to pant. I was already sweating and just by watching their breasts move in the air soothed me and helped me focus more. I felt Emily’s arms wrap around the back of my body and Sophie continued to hold onto my shoulders. I was nearly on edge. I was happy and so was my penis. As it came out of one of the girl's’ body, it would then go back into another. My hair would get stuck with their hair, and oh, it was so nice though. At one point, Sophie fell over on top of me, and her breasts covered my face. But I didn’t mind. It was quite a treat for me actually. Her right nipple pressed against my lips, so I allowed myself to give it a kiss. She moaned and continued to moaned as I clutched her breasts and moved my lips around both of her niipples. Emily kept going higher and higher, and soon I couldn’t kiss Sophie she was getting so high. 

“Push!” I’d yell. “Just a bit higher, babe. Come on, you can do it.” And then she finally did it. We were both on edge and as Sophie hugged me, I kept pushing against Emily’s beautiful body. After one bounce and on to the next, we kept on pushing. We didn’t stop for at least five minutes. Once we did, we laid there hugging each other. Finally, I decided to get up. As I put my pants back on I looked back to the bed where the two naked girls lay, begging me to come back to bed with them. Then Sophie got up and slipped a paper in my back pocket.

“Call me.” She whispered in a sexy tone and kissed me. She moved my hands to her breasts and I kissed them both goodbye. Then I went downstairs, and left. 

Johnny’s POV

After Two-Bit and I looked around for a bit, we got some lunch. Afterwards, we made our way back towards the Curtis house. On our way back, we ran into Dally and he was really sweaty, but he didn’t say anything because we all knew the reason why. He asked where Ponyboy was and we told him. He suggested that we go find him to make sure he was alright, and so we did. We followed him to Kurt’s house, and he surprisingly knew where he was headed. But then again, he knows where everyone is.


	12. Chapter 12

Pony’s POV

I watched as a girl got up from the bed, and gradually got closer to me. She had me up against the wall and put her hands on my chest. She ran them down my body and moved them up my shirt, taking it off. I didn’t know what to say or do. I was speechless. She kept moving her hands. Then, somehow, she managed to push me onto the bed. I tried to get up, but she pushed me back down. She kissed me and then she ran her lips down my chest. She put her hands down my pants and undergarment and took them both out. She pressed her lips against my banana, and they felt so warm. I wanted to push her away and run out of here, but at the same time it was all so relaxing. Her soft, gentle hands touched my skin and my hair and it was the nicest thing I’ve felt for awhile.

Two-Bit’s POV

Dally seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, but I’m not sure why. We finally got there and went inside, but we Dally wasn’t sure where they’d be.

Y/N’s POV

I found Kurt and Emeli standing outside in the hallway. They looked at me like I shouldn’t be there.

“Is Pony in here?”

Kurt said, “Yes.” But Emeli said, “No.”

“Move aside.” I said.

“No. Y/N, trust me. Pony is not in here.” Emeli said, but Kurt looked like he was about to say something about Pony when she stopped him.

“Let me in.” I said.

“No.” Emeli said.

I pushed in between them and she tried to stop me, but I unlocked the door and opened it. Oh my God! Becky was right about Ponyboy. Right in front of me all I saw was some hot chick giving Pony a job. He didn’t even notice me until I gasped. He looked startled, and got up saying, “Y/N, wait! I can explain! They tricked me into it!” He said pointing at Kurt and Emeli. I was not an idiot. I wasn’t about to fall for this shit.

“Yeah? Then why are you laying there enjoying yourself, huh? If you weren’t apart of this then why didn’t you do anything to get away!” I walked away.

“Y/N! Wait! Please!”

Then I turned around. “No! No, Ponyboy! We’re done. It’s over. It’s all over!” I yelled and then ran downstairs and outside.

Pony’s POV

Fuck my life. I can’t blame her for not believing me, but I love her, and I don’t know what I’m gonna do without her. I might as well as just jump off a bridge if the only thing that ever happens to me is me breaking up with myself.

Dally’s POV

I saw y/n dash outside the door while looking for Pony. Oh, good, she’s seen him. I couldn’t help but smile. Then Becky saw me. She gasped and glared at me.

“You bastard! That’s your sister, and you think this is a joke?” Then she ran off after y/n. All I could do was laugh, and Two-Bit and Johnny kept asking what was wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

Pony’s POV

I walked out once I got my clothes back on. Then I went downstairs and saw Johnny and Two-Bit. I heard Dally’s life too. I didn’t seem him until I looked up to where Emeli and Kurt used to be. They were all laughing and then I saw Dal give Kurt some money. I didn’t hear what he said but I knew. He must’ve ticked Emeli off cause he didn’t want me and y/n together. He turned around and saw me, and I didn’t think. I just ran. I ran out the door to God knows where. I could hear Two-Bit and Johnny yelling after to me, but the one person I didn’t hear was Dally. HE wanted this. He didn’t care about me, just like he never will. No one cares about me otherwise y/n would’ve believed me and would’ve listened to me. 

Y/N’s POV

I could hear Becky yelling in behind me for me to stop. Finally, I did.

“What?” When I turned to her I was bawling my eyes out. I couldn’t believe that Ponyboy would never do that.

“Y/N, my God I’ve never been so wrong in my life.”

“What do you mean?” I said wiping some tears off of my cheek.

“Pony didn’t voluntarily do what he did.”

“Oh, you mean that he didn’t willingly take off his clothes and let the hot chick suck on his dick. Good to know.” Then I started to walk away again.

“Y/N, wait! It’s not that! He was tricked!”

“Really? By who? Who would trick him, huh?”

She looked a bit hesitant and then she said, “Dallas. Dallas asked Emeli to get him another girl. I guess he just didn’t want you together anymore.”

“What do you mean? Dal’s bad, but he’d never do that! It can’t be true.” There’s no way I was gonna believe her about this.

“Y/N, before I came out I saw Dal and he was laughing his ass off like he was having a good time. The thing is, he was alone standing in the hallway. There’s no way he could've been laughing at something else.”

Then I remembered that I saw him too. Two-Bit and Johnny were not too far away cause it was like they were looking for someone. For Pony. I remembered seeing Dal there. His face was red, and he was laughing really hard. “But, why would Dally want to break us up?” I asked and tears began to fall down my face again. Dal’s my brother. He’d never do such a thing to break away my only answer to happiness. “H---How could he? He knows that I love Ponyboy? Why would he?” I started to cry even more. Becky stepped closer to me and hugged me. I put my head on her shoulder and cried and cried and cried. When I looked up I wasn’t sad anymore. I was mad. I was angry. I could feel my face turning red with rage. 

Emeli’s POV

“Anytime, Dallas.” I said as he gave Kurt some money for helping him out. He wanted to break Pony and y/n apart, but he didn’t know how, so I told him I’d help him out. You see, Dallas Winston and I go back a long time. He was there when I was still accepting the sin I played in this world. But he also helped me realise that I’m not a sin. It’s not a sin to be who I am. It’s not a sin to like another woman. Surprisingly enough, he helped me become who I am today. And I’d be happy to help him out in any and every way that I can. I did feel a bit sorry for Pony though. Y/N was quite supposed to find out like this.


	14. Chapter 14

Dally’s POV

When I got back to Buck’s I went straight into the kitchen, but something was in my way.

“Hello, Dallas.” Y/N turned around. She looked really pissed. 

“Hey, y/n. What’s up?”

“Oh, you know. My brother played a trick on my ex and has now officially declared himself the biggest asshole in the world.”

“I’m the asshole? It was Kurt and Emeli who brought him to the house and locked him in the room. Not me!”

“Maybe you didn’t actually do it, no. But you sure did encourage it. Let me tell you how: You paid a call to Emeli, you’re long time friend that means trouble. You told her that you wanted to break up your sister and her boyfriend. Then she found Pony and took him to Kurt’s house. In there, Kurt and Emeli told Ponyboy to go in the room because there was something in there for him. And of course, Ponyboy went in. But once they shut the door, he couldn’t get out. That stripper decided to have a little “fun” with him that you paid for. You knew Becky was gonna be there and that she’d be curious why Pony was there, and so she called me, which was going accordingly to your plan. I got there and went upstairs to see what Pony was doing and why he was there. I opened the door and val la! Your stripper is sucking on Ponyboy’s dick.” I had to think about that for a minute.

“Actually, you weren’t supposed to be there. I was gonna have the girl come up to him later tomorrow and kiss him in front of you. But that worked out too.” I couldn’t help but laugh. That’s when she got pissed.

“You bastard!! It is not your choice to decide whether or not what boyfriend is okay for me to be with! You can’t just order some stripper to ride Pony! He doesn’t even know the truth about them!” I thought about it. He probably didn’t know what they actually did. Then I laughed again. “This is my life and mine alone. You can not take that freedom away from me and trade it for some… whore!!”

“Well, technically I can do that. You’re not 18 yet, and we don’t have any parents, so, yeah, I can decide what happens in your life and who’s in it. In this life, yours and mine, I play the daddy. Also, Kenya isn’t a stripper! She is a dear friend of mine that I’ve known for years. She voluntarily did that. She’s works as a waitress.” 

“Her name is Kenya? Holy shit! Now I’m starting to feel sorry for her.” Y/N laughed. 

Pony’s POV

I ran until I couldn’t breathe. When I stopped, I found myself at the river. The train track was above the river up on the green, metal bridge. I walked over to the railing and smiled. I climbed over it and just stood there deciding.


	15. Chapter 15

Dally’s POV

Y/N left the house and ran off. I’m not too sure where she went exactly, but she left, and that’s good enough for me. Later on, after another party got started, I found Johnny. We went up to my room and talked. Then I kissed him. I moved my right hand around his small face and held him with my left hand. 

“Dal---Dally, stop!” He said at one point.

“What? What is is Johnny Cake?”

“Look, I know what you did to Ponyboy.”

“Oh, come on. You can’t actually feel sorry for him! He’s been all over Y/N for months, even after she broke up with him! I say he deserved it.” I got up off the bed and put my hands on my hips. I can’t believe Johnny is actually taking Pony’s side on this one! 

“Dal, you and I both know that that wasn’t the way. If y/n wanted to get rid of Pony she would’ve broken up with him a long time ago, and never would’ve gotten back together with him. You can’t just choose her life instead of letting her live it her own way.”

“Really? Is that how you really feel?” I asked him.

He nodded, “Yeah, it is.” 

I bit my lip. “Then why don’t you just go and comfort him, huh?”

“I’m not sure I know what you mean, Dal.”

“Really? Cause I think you do know what I mean. If you’re such a loyal friend to Ponyboy, why don’t you just give him a blow job?” By then I was yelling.

“Dal, I don’t feel that way about Ponyboy. You and I both know that.”

“No! That’s what you want to believe. But deep down, you just want to kiss him. And you know what? I’m sure you already have! You might as well just go and fucking sleep with him already!”

“Dal, you don’t mean that…” I saw tears in his eyes, but for once in my life, I didn’t care. I just didn’t care.

“Oh, come on! Just go fuck him already! I mean, you two sure would be perfect for each other. You’re both whiny and small and quiet, and I think we can both agree that you’ve both cheated on someone during a relationship you’ve both had. There’s no doubt that he cheated on y/n, since he clearly wasn’t resistant to that chick today! And you! You’ve probably already slept with him, haven’t you? Even when you said that we were perfect. That we were all you needed to stay happy! But no! You’re a fucking liar, you little shit!”

“You don’t mean that, Dal. I know you don’t. I love you.” He still had tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Do I? If you love me then why are you taking his side?”

“There’s no sides, Dal. Only the difference between what’s right and wrong. That’s all. That’s all it will ever be. I like Pony, Dal. I really do. But not as a lover, but as a friend. I love you. I love you.”

“You fucking liar! Why don’t you just get the fuck outta here, will ya?” I was ready to throw something or hit someone.


	16. Chapter 16

Y/N’s POV

I wasn’t sure what to do or where to go, I just ran. I didn’t want to be near him right now, and I honestly didn’t want to see him ever again. He’s such an asshole! He tries to control me and tries to make my choices that will affect my life. He always ruins everything! I can’t stand him anymore. I could deal with him when I was with Steve, but this is way different. I just wish I had a normal life. 

Johnny’s POV

I never thought that Dally would ever think I didn’t love him. And especially not over Ponyboy. I don’t know what’s gotten into him. He just hasn’t been himself lately. I love him, I really do, but for some reason, he just doesn’t seem to see that. I don’t know what to do. He really started to scare me back there. I mean, what if he just doesn’t love me back, and he’s trying to make an excuse to break up with me? What if he’s never cared about me, or anyone? No. Stop it. He has a heart, Johnny. You of all people should know that. Then why did he continue to scream at me? Because he loves you. He’s trying to protect himself from hurting you. No, that can’t be it. Of course it is. He loves you. It’s just the way he is. He pushes people away from him purposely. He doesn’t want the people he loves to get hurt. That’s why he broke up Pony and Y/N. That’s why he yelled at you. That’s why he is the way he is. 

Dally’s POV

I couldn’t do much. I know that Johnny didn’t quite love Ponyboy like that, but he’s better off now than he ever will be with me. You see, no one understands. I have to let Johnny go if I want him to live a happy, painless life. Because the only way he’ll get that is when he’s not with me. Otherwise I’m just going to spoil everything for him, and I just can’t live with that. Not to mention y/n. I want her to be happy, I really do, and I want the same for Pony, but what if something happens? What if they have a falling out? I’d be in the middle of the situation. Y/N would start falling into my own habits, with more and more drugs and sex and illegal shit. And then there’s Pony. He was so hard on himself when y/n first broke up with him. I don’t know what he’d do without her. He’d probably kill himself if it meant being without her. But that’s why I broke them up now. You can’t be in love at such a young age as Pony. That just can’t happen. Yeah, sure, it’ll hurt, but it’s just a cut. It’ll heal. New skin will soon take over and make it all better. I just can’t let them get hurt.


	17. Chapter 17

Two-Bit’s POV

Johnny went over to see Dal, and I kept searching for Ponyboy, but I couldn’t seem to find him. It’s like he didn’t want to be found. I went to the DX and found Steve and Soda and told them all that I knew about what happened. Soda said that Pony will probably cool off and show up in an hour or so, but I was still worried about him. I continued to look for him all over our neighborhood. I became so anxious that I almost went to look for him down near them Socs. I was making my way back there when I heard an engine pull up behind me. I heard the car stopped and then I could hear footsteps walk closer to me. I turned around and when I saw them I swore.

Y/N’s POV

I ran out of our neighborhood, but stayed away from the Socs’. I ran behind alleys and around people. I ran near past the diner where I yelled at Ponyboy. I ran past Steve’s and mine old special place. I ran past the old railroad. I ran past the high school and then by the middle school. I ran near the local grocery store. I ran across the playground near Tulsa’s elementary school. I ran and ran and ran until I couldn’t run anymore. I skidded to a stop when I nearly ran over an older couple. But after I just kept on running. I didn’t apologize for my clumsiness or my blindness or even because it’s the common courtesy. I just kept on running. At first while running, I started to tear up when I thought of Pony, but I began to bawl when I thought about Dallas. Ponyboy Curtis was the only love of my life, and I had hoped him to be my last. Dallas Winston, my older and only brother, has taken care of me ever since I could remember. I knew my parents, that much is true, but I didn’t care to talk about them to Dal. From the age of 7, Dal had took me away from New York and we moved out here. He watched out for me. He protected me. He introduced me to his friends that he knew when he was little before our dad moved up to New York. They taught me to play football. Two-Bit would babysit me and Pony when no one else could. I would hang out with Johnny and Pony since no other girls wanted to. Darry taught me to build a birdhouse once, even. Soda would comfort me when I had nowhere else to go or no one else to talk to. Steve would joke around with me make sure I had all the tools to fix a car when I needed them most. But most of all, Dally protected me. He would walk me home from school when I was smaller, and made sure I’d get home safe. He made sure that anyone who flirted me wouldn’t dare look at me again. He was my family, and he still is. In fact, he’s my only family. Without him, I’d still be in New York, and might as well have died years ago. I loved him. He only wants the best for me, and I’m sure he didn’t want to hurt either me or Pony. He always has his reasons for what he does. And when his actions involve me, they’re always understandable reasons. But who do I go look for now? Pony or Dally? The boy I love or the boy who raised me? The one I’ll regret not telling I want to spend the rest of my life with or the one who I’ve already spent all of my life with? It’s not a question of who I love more or less. And it’s certainly not about who’s more important to me. It’s about being truthful with myself and with the ones I love. I need to talk to Dallas. He’ll tell me everything, and then together, we’ll fix what was once broken.


	18. Chapter 18

Johnny’s POV

I walked over to the park and sat down on a bench. What to do, what to do? Kill myself now or keep on suffering? Watch the love of my life walk freely and painlessly in the world or watch him from above while sleeping with the angels? 

Pony’s POV

As I stood on the side railing I thought about the pros and cons of jumping. Then I thought about the pros and cons of living. If I jumped:  
I wouldn’t have to hide my feelings and push others out of my life  
I wouldn’t have to stress out about love anymore  
But I wouldn’t be with Soda or Johnny or Two-Bit or Darry  
I wouldn’t be able to see them until there time came  
But I would be able to see my mom and dad again  
If I continued on living:  
I would have to dodge everyone related to y/n  
I would live knowing that I’d never love any girl again like I did y/n  
I would have to continue on with the Gang that would consist of the most awkward conversations  
I would be forced to watch y/n flirt and kiss and love with other boys  
Now, which one is really worth it? If I jumped I’d have no worries whatsoever, but if I lived, I would have more worries than I knew anyone was even capable of having.

Y/N’s POV

I ran back to the house and up the stairs to Dal’s room, but he wasn’t there. I went into Buck’s room and no one was in there either. I checked the bathroom and all the other empty rooms upstairs. So then I went back downstairs and checked in the kitchen and the other rooms that were usually filled with people. But, still, no one was there. 

Dally’s POV

Buck and I met up with a couple of other guys and decided to go pick a fight. We got in Buck’s car and started driving around seeing who would be a nice little challenge tonight. We circled around the lot and left our neighborhood. We soon entered foreign territory, but we didn’t care. None of did. We were looking for a good fight, and then we spotted one. They were at the end of the corner and we pulled over. They barely even noticed us, and then I realized why. They were kicking someone so hard, the poor guy was probably close to death now. We parked the car and got out. I threw down the cigarette that I had lighted minutes before we left the house. We walked over and were about to get them really good until one of them turned around and let his buddies know we were there. They turned around.

“You’re in foreign territory, boys. You should get outta here until more of us make you pay for your sins.”

“Sins?” One Buck’s boys said.

One of the Socs chuckled. “Yeah. It’s a sin to look that ugly. You oughta know that, Grease.” The rest of them laughed.

I heard a moan and looked at the ground behind them. I’ve seen those shoes before. I thought to myself. And that shirt. And that voice sounds so familiar. The body moved and turned on his back. Then I saw his face. 

Two-Bit’s POV

Once I turned around I knew there was gonna be trouble. There were five guys in madras that stared at me,

“You’re in bad company, Grease.” One of them said.

A couple of them laughed. “What? You forgot to use your brain?”

“Oh, wait. That’s right. You don’t have one.” They all laughed.

I stepped back and reached for my prize blade. I pulled it out and tried the best I could. Although I knew no matter what I did, I would still get a good beating, I hoped and hoped that there were some Greasers scouting the neighborhood. One of them came at me and I cut him. I swung for a punch and I kicked him. Then another guy came at me, and I thought that I was doing okay, until one of them came at me from the back. They held me down against the cold, hard ground. I tried to push against them but there were too many of them. Punch after punch I grew weaker. I would’ve given up, but I had one motivation: to find my friend. I couldn’t just abandon Ponyboy, not after he’s been through. So I kept on fighting back, until they hit me enough that soon I was floating in and out of consciousness. A few minutes later I could hear more people coming closer to where I was getting the shit beat out of me. I heard some murmurs, but they were indistinct because my head was buzzing from being hit so many times. Then, a couple minutes later a fight broke out. Thank God, there are some guys around that can help me. Soon I my mind drifted into the black abyss of the unconscious.


	19. Chapter 19

Dally’s POV

It didn’t take a while to get them outta here long enough for us to leave with Two-Bit. Me and Buck helped him into the backseat where he lay between the boys unconscious. We took him back to Buck’s immediately. Once we got him in there, we laid him down on the nearest couch. The other guys decided to leave and try to pick on some other Socs. I stayed behind and cleaned up Two-Bit. 

Johnny’s POV

I woke up to a familiar voice. “Hey, Johnny.” It said. “What are you doing out here alone?” I looked up and saw Steve and Soda in their car waiting by the curb.

“Oh, hi.” I said, sitting up.

“Get in, Johnny.” Steve said. “We’ll give you a ride.”

I got in the back of the car. “Thanks, Steve.” I said.

“No problem, man. But what were you doing out there anyways?” He asked.

“Ugh…” At first I hesitated, and both Steve and Soda turned around to look at me. “I was just tired and wanted to sit down for awhile. I guess I kinda fell asleep instead.” 

“Hey, any idea where Pony might be?” Soda asked.

“No. I mean, he kinda took off a bit ago…”

“Yeah, so we’ve heard.” Steve said. Two-Bit must’ve told them.

“But I have no idea where he went.” I told them. 

“I’m sure he’s just back at the house, Soda.” Steve said, but seemed a bit worried himself. “He’ll be alright.”

“I hope so.” Soda sighed.

Y/N’s POV

I went out to find Becky to see if maybe she knew where Dal might be. She said that she thought she saw him and some other guys cruise around in Buck’s car. They were headed to the Soc side of town. And so that’s where I went. Of course, Becky warned me and tried to stop me from going, but in this case, I’m more like Dallas than I am like a typical girl. I ran away from her. Once I entered their territory, the sun had started to set. Oh, God. I thought. This can’t be good. Maybe I should just head back… I remember thinking when some bright headlights nearly blinded me. The car was moving awfully slow, and then I knew I was in some deep shit. But when the car stopped and the guys stepped out, I was very suddenly relieved in that instant. 

“Thank God, Jack. You scared the crap out of me.” I said. Jack was one of Buck’s best friend and was usually hanging out with Dally when he wasn’t around the Gang or girls. Jack was there with Shawn and Luke, two other Greasers that hung out with Buck. 

“What the hell are you doing out here all alone?” He asked.

“I was looking for Dal. I really need to talk to him. I thought he was over here.”

“Yeah, he was, but we ran into trouble. You better come with us.”

I got in the back of the car with Luke and they took me back to Buck’s. I ran inside and found Dally and Buck in the kitchen. At first I thought that they were staring at me, but then I realized they weren’t. They were staring at something behind me. I turned around and I spotted it right away. On the couch lay Two-Bit, who was covered in bruises and blood.


	20. Chapter 20

Soda’s POV

We got back home and Johnny and Steve followed me in. We went in and didn’t find anybody but Darry. He was in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

“Oh, hey, Soda. How was your day?” He asked, but I didn’t really answer him. Then he looked up at us and stared. “Where’s Ponyboy? I thought you, Dal, Two-Bit, and him were going to see a movie tonight, Johnny?” He asked him.

“That’s the thing.” I started. “We’re not sure where he is.” I said nervously and instantly became really anxious to find him. “I’ll go out and look for him.” I said.

“No. You’re not going anywhere, kid. Not alone at least. We’ll go together. Come on.” He said, and we all followed him back outside and got in Steve’s car.

“What the hell even happened?” Steve and I exchanged looks with each other. “We’re not exactly sure. I mean, Two-Bit told us all he knew…” And so we told him what Two-Bit passed down to us.

“Ah, fuck. I knew something like this would end up happening.” Darry said.

“What do you mean?” I asked him.

“Nothing. I’ll explain later. After we find Ponyboy.” He said. 

Dally’s POV

Y/N rushed in and stared at me and Buck. But I didn’t turn my head towards her. Our eyes didn’t meet, but our minds must’ve because soon enough she looked beyond where our eyes were staring at. When she saw him she gasped out loud. I looked over at Buck and was going to grab a beer but thought against it. One of my closest friends just got jumped in the wrong neighborhood because he was looking for one of his friends. I thought to myself. Ponyboy Curtis. God, what have I done?! I did this. This is all my fault that no one can find Ponyboy. It’s my fault that y/n hates me. It’s my fault that Johnny and I have broken up. It’s my fault that Two-Bit got beat up. It’s all my fault.

I went over to the couch and checked on Two-Bit. Then I grabbed my jacket and started heading to the door. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Buck asked from behind.

“I’m going out to find Pony.” I said.

“Dude! You can’t just leave me alone with him!” He said pointing at Two-Bit. They’ve never really liked each other much.

“Oh, come on, man! He’s unconscious for Christ’s sake! Besides, y/n is here. She’ll help ya.” I said.

Buck shrugged. I walked over to the door and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around.

“Wait, Dal. I’m coming with you.” Y/N said.

“No. No, you’re staying here.”

“No, I’m not! I’m going with you to find my boyfriend!” I was a bit surprised, but then again, y/n is stubborn. 

“You can’t come, y/n!”

“I sure as Hell can!” She yelled.

“No! You’re staying here with Buck and Two-Bit!”

“Look, Dal, I said some horrible things earlier, but I don’t mean them. I am coming with you. Whether you like it or not.” She said.


	21. Chapter 21

Darry’s POV

We searched and searched but we couldn’t find Ponyboy. We got out and looked in alleys and behind cafes and stores, but there was no sign of Ponyboy. We searched behind dumpsters; we searched in the bushes; we searched near the railroad, but we still couldn’t find him. 

Y/N’s POV

“Like Hell you’re coming with me! You are staying right here!” Dally was yelling in my face now. 

“Really? You think you can keep me here when you my ex-boyfriend has left and gone missing because you tried to separate us? Dallas! You may think that you can get whatever the hell you want whenever the hell you want, but can’t! This is my life, and what I wish to do in it is my business! No one else’s!!” I yelled at him. 

“Yeah? It may be your life, but I have my own life too. I have the choice of who to leave behind and who not to leave behind, and you are staying HERE!!” 

“Why should I?” I asked him.

“Because I care about you! All I’ve ever done is think about you and how safe you really are when you’re around me, y/n. Because you’re all I’ve ever cared about my entire life. I love you and I don’t want you to get hurt. I hurt you so that you don’t get hurt by others. That’s why I do what I do. I don’t want you to get hurt. And I don’t mean to hurt you, but I’ve hurt you enough already, and you need to stay behind this one time. Please. I have to do this, y/n, and you can’t be there when I do do it. This is for you. Everything I’ve ever done was for you. And now, I know that you’ll never be truly happy without Pony, and I get that. I really do. Stay here, and let me do this.” Dally said, in a quiet, sweet voice I’ve never even heard before. He walked over to the door without a word, but before he left, I ran over and hugged him.

“Don’t you ever do anything else for me ever again. Just this last time. Promise.” I said.

“I promise.” He nodded and left.

Buck’s POV

Talk about awkward silence. Whew, God. I’m not sure if I’m happy that the little family moment between Dally and y/n is over or if I wish it wasn’t over. It was awkward being the only conscious person watching them, listening to their personal conversations. But it’s even more awkward just standing here with y/n crying. 

Dal has always loved y/n. He’s always really hard on her, but he loves her. Always has, always will. And I should know that. I’ve been through a lot with Dallas and a lot with y/n, even. The last thing I would want for them is to be separated from each other. And I don’t mean separated by like one of them being taken from another. I mean them being separated because of some stupid fight they had with each other.


	22. Chapter 22

Pony’s POV

Life. What’s the meaning of life? People always say that there’s “a light at the end of this darkness that’s waiting for us”, but is there really? Cause I’m lost. I’m lost and I can’t find my way back and I sure can’t find my way through. What about love? What’s the point of that since all I ever get out of it is pain? Why not just live off of hate? Hate is the only truth in these long years of lies. Hate is honesty. Honesty with yourself and with others. I could always live like that, but then again, I’d just be suffering in the deep, dark cave all alone. There is no love where I come from. In fact, there is no such thing as happiness. I forgot the true definition of happiness years ago when I realised I would never be as good as anyone else here. Happiness is an illusion, just like love is. You think that everything will get better, but then someone leaves you for the dead. They leave you and they pick you up whenever the hell they want to, like you’re a toy. They think that once they leave you, when they come back that you’ll still be sitting there, waiting for them. I’m done. I don’t care what anyone else says or tries to do. No one can stop me. They can try, but no one will succeed. Today is my day, and I will be so happy to be rid of this life. Today is the day that fate takes me home. Today is the day that I take a leap, and see my parents again. Today is the last day of my life. Today is the ending of the illusion I’ve been living in for so long.

Steve’s POV

“That’s it!” Darry yelled from the back of the car. “Steve, turn the car around.”

“Okay, but, uh, where are we going?” I asked. It’d be much easier if he just drove in his own car.

“Dally’s.”

“Wait, what?” Johnny exclaimed. 

“What’s wrong, Johnny?” Soda asked him.

“Oh, nothing really. I just thought that Dal would be that last person that you’d wanna see right now. That’s all.” Soda and I exchanged looks.

Johnny’s POV

I was dreading the point when I would come back to Dally’s. And, of course, it happened sooner than I had hoped for. Steve parked the car and we all got out. We knocked on the door and y/n answered.

“I know why you’re here, Darry.” She said softly.

“Yeah? Well, why don’t you let us in then?” He replied back.

“Dal’s not here.” She said. “Not now, at least.”

“And what exactly is old Dal doing, anyways? Getting it on or hiding in the local cooler?” He asked. I’ve never seen Darry so mad at anyone before. Sure, I’ve heard stories, but none of them were ever this bad. 

“Darry, he’s not here, okay! And he’s at none of the places that you’d think he’d be! Just leave us alone!”

“No! You know what? I’m not going to leave you alone. He made Ponyboy run away, and now none of us have any idea where he could be! I’m not leaving, y/n. I’m not leaving until I know Pony is safe and sound!” He yelled. 

Darry’s POV

I yelled louder than I knew I ever could. I could tell that y/n was sad, and I know it wasn’t her fault, but she still knew something that she wasn’t telling us. Then she turned her head to her left, and I followed her eyes. I found that my eyes laid on a boy that I grew up with. He was on the couch, bleeding everywhere. His eyes were just barely open.

“Two-Bit!” I walked over and kneeled down beside him. “Jesus Christ. What the hell happened to you?” 

He opened his mouth to speak. “I was out looking for Pony, but got jumped.”

“Who found you? How’d you get here?” I asked eagerly.

“Dal did, Darry. Him and Buck and a few other guys. They were scouting the neighborhood when they found me and brought me back here. Dal left, Darry. I don’t know where he went. I only, just barely, woke up a few minutes before he left. But all that was being said were just murmuring voices to my ears. I’m not sure where he went, but he didn’t look like the happiest person on earth.”

I looked back over at y/n and she just stared at me. Then she broke out crying. Soda went over to comfort her, and took her upstairs. When he came back we discussed Dally’s whereabouts with Buck, who was in the kitchen. He had taken out a beer, and it was sitting on the table in front of him, but he hadn’t even touched it. Nor had he looked at it. It was like beer was a foreign beverage to him.


	23. Chapter 23

Dally’s POV

I searched everywhere I could think of. I searched the lot; I searched the old railroad; I searched the old diner he loved; I searched the school; I even searched all of the movie houses. 

Then I thought about it again. Where would I go if I had wanted to be alone, away from people? What place is the most quiet in Tulsa that does not draw attention to the public? Where would I want to be if I knew everyone I ever trusted had turned against me? 

I thought harder and harder, until it hit me. I started my engine and rushed to the old graveyard. I looked, but no one was there. I was about to give up when I saw a figure moving just hundreds of yards away. My gaze turned toward the old bridge over the river. It looked at though the figure had found its’ way across the railing. I stepped closer and noticed that the figure had brown hair that was greasy and had been combed. I got even closer. The clothes that the kid was wearing were becoming more familiar by the minute.

Ponyboy.

Pony’s POV

I didn’t think about anything for awhile. But after a bit, one of my favourite songs began playing inside my head. I could hear Davy Jones singing the lyrics softly in my head, just as he always did on the radio.   
I wanna be free  
Like the bluebirds flying by me  
Like the waves out on the blue sea  
If your love has to tie me, don't try me  
Say good-bye  
I watched the river down below my feet, and gazed at the small waves the stream would make going down the hanging rocks. I could hear all sorts of bird passing by that would sing such sweet songs I almost missed them already. I realised then, at that moment, that y/n had practically tied me up. She tied me up and chained me to a chair. It was only until I found a key that I was set free. It was the key that belonged to my heart, and y/n had found a way to unlock it. She freed me, but once I joined the world around me once more, I had suddenly become a traitor. A traitor that would never be accepted again for who I am.   
I wanna be free  
Don't say you love me say you like me  
But when I need you beside me  
Stay close enough to guide me, confide in me  
Oh-oh-oh  
Once I was set loose of the cage of love I was kept in, the truth was revealed to me. No one can ever be truly loved by another person. People tell others that they love each other everyday, but they never really mean it because they don’t know what they’re talking about. They think that they’ll spend the rest of their lives together, but one of them is always lying. It’s all of those God damn secrets! Someone is always holding back some part of the truth, and it’s not till later that the other person finds out. And that’s when they both break their promise that they each vowed to never break only weeks, months, even years before. I just want to be set free of all of these illusions and lies that my life has been hiding from me. I just want to let go.  
I wanna hold your hand  
Walk along the sand  
Laughing in the sun  
Always having fun  
Doing all those things  
Without any strings  
To tie me down  
The only thing that I’ve ever dreamed of was spending the rest of my life with y/n, and now that she’s finally gone, I don’t know what I want. It is impossible to think about life without her. Davy Jones truly speaks to me in this song, because, in a way, he’s talking about me. He is talking about my relationship with y/n. He is describing the events that happened while I was blinded by love, and everything that ever happened after I was let loose from my own mind.   
I wanna be free,  
Like the warm September wind, babe  
Say you'll always be my friend, babe  
We can make it to the end, babe  
Again, babe, I gotta say:  
I wanna be free  
I wanna be free  
I wanna be free


	24. Chapter 24

Soda’s POV

God. Where on earth could Pony be? No one has seen him, and we looked everywhere. This has happened before, but he’s never been gone for this long before. I’ve been worried about him before when he runs off like this, but I’ve never been as worried about him as I am right now. Where could he have gone? 

Johnny’s POV

I’m not sure if I should be happy that Dal’s not here right now or not happy. I don’t even know what I’m supposed to say to him when I see him next. I mean, what are we going to do? What if the gang grows suspicious about us? And not just the fact that he’s gone, but y/n seems so reckless right now. I’m not sure if she was crying about Dally or Ponyboy or both. 

Pony. Where did you go, boy?

Darry’s POV

So, apparently, Dally has gone searching for Ponyboy. I don’t think he’ll be able to find him, of all people. I mean, we all went after Pony, Soda, Steve, Johnny, and I, and we couldn’t find any trace of him. I don’t see how Dally thinks he’ll have a chance of finding him when even we couldn’t. And I hope he doesn’t think that if he does find Pony it means that I still won’t give him a whooping on the head. Because I will. Either way, I will kick his sorry ass.

Pony’s POV

Do you ever have that urge to jump? Like, not any particular sort of jump, but when you’re say on a ladder and the ground is just so close to you but at the same time it’s also so far away. It’s like you want hug it, but you can’t because it’s hard and you know that it’s going to hurt. So you want to jump because you want to feel the pain. You want to be able to scream out loud and cry in pain. You want to be able to feel your bones crush as you fall to the ground. I just want to feel the blood rush up my veins and feel the heat run out of my body. I want to feel cold. I want to take the leap. I want to jump. The river below my feet is calling my name. It’s calling me to jump. I can hear it everywhere I turn. 

I stood up completely beside the railing. I was on the outer side that face the air beside the bridge. I felt my left foot move away from its foothold on the railing. It moved and took a step into mid-air. I could hear a voice scream my name. It seemed so familiar, but at the same time, so far away from me. The voice I heard was coming from another life. Another dimension. I heard it call out my name clearer and clearer. I could hear it growing louder and louder. Pony! It said. Pony, wait! Don’t do it! Then, for some reason, I turned my head to where I thought I heard the voice and I saw what used to be considered a friend of mine. Dallas Winston. He came at me running and screaming. But I couldn’t take it. I felt my hands let go of the railing, and the next thing I knew I was falling through the hair. I could feel myself dropping faster and faster. Then, it hit me. My body hit a force that brought all sorts of pain to my body. I felt cold. I felt lost. I felt confused and sad and happy all at once for many unknown reasons. 

But what does that matter? I’ve finally gotten what I wanted. Freedom. Freedom from my life. Freedom from the world. Freedom from the lies.


	25. Chapter 25

Y/N’s POV

I waited in my room. I sat there thinking, This is all my fault, isn’t it? I pushed Pony out, and then I pushed Dally out. It’s all my fault. None of this would’ve happened if I just would’ve listened to Pony, or even if I just never existed. If I hadn’t been born, so many people would’ve had better lives. They wouldn’t even have to care about me. I would no longer be apart of their responsibilities. If it weren’t for me, Pony never would’ve been hurt. 

I kept thinking, and soon enough, the optimistic me grew more and more pessimistic. Suddenly, I felt very cold. I felt as if something very awful had just happened. It was like one of those moments in the movies that someone is doing something and then someone they love gets hurt, and somehow they just know. I felt the bottoms of my feet touch the wooden floor underneath my bed. I got up and opened the door. I went into the bathroom and looked straight into the mirror. 

Who am I? Am I who I’ve always wanted to be, or am I a stranger to myself?

I looked at my eyes and touched my cheeks with my hands. Somehow, I looked older than yesterday. My eyes looked weary and tired. My lips were cracked and dry. Their normal pink colour was gone. The eyeshadow that I had applied on this morning was now smeared. Tears began to stream down my face. I watched the mirror until I couldn’t see anything but a blurry image of a girl crying in the bathroom. 

Buck’s POV

At first it just rang. I stared at it as it vibrated. Then I picked it up. 

“Buck.” I said.

“Hey, this is Dally.” He said, but with no energy. He use to always call with some sort of excitement in him, but not today. 

I told him that Darry was there, waiting for him and looking for Pony. But he didn’t seem to hear. 

Y/N’S POV

I washed my face and came out of the dark bathroom. I made my way downstairs. With each touch of the ground, my feet felt as if they were making their way down some sort of castle. I walked slowly, and when I arrived at the last step, all I did was turn my head. I watched as Buck put down the phone. His face was not like it should be. He wasn’t happy but he wasn’t angry either. It was as if he didn’t know what to feel. Then he turned towards me. His eyes met mine, and I could feel as though I already knew what he was about to tell us all. Darry was next to him. He whispered something to him, and right away, Darry grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Soda, Steve, and Johnny all followed him. I heard the engine roar to life as they raced down the street. I didn’t know what to feel. But my legs had a mind of their own and fell straight to the ground. Buck walked over and held me in his arms. I cried and cried and cried. 

This is all my fault.


	26. Chapter 26

Dally’s POV

I sat in the waiting room. I sat there and did nothing but stare at the floor. If only I didn’t try to break y/n and Pony apart, none of this would’ve happened. There were footsteps. Sirens ringing. Voices murmuring. And yet, somehow, I still felt so alone. It was like my mind was shutting down. All the lights that used to be turned on had turned off. The waiting room had turned black, except for a few lights that flickered in the hallways. I stood up and walked out of the waiting room and through the doors that separated the emergency room from the public. I felt multiple pairs of eyes glaring at me. I stopped and looked around me. People dying. Seniors struggling to breath. Little kids crying. Women giving birth. Men covered in blood. But no one did anything. No nurse was helping them. None of the doctors even bothered to look at them. They were invisible to them. We are invisible to them. But I moved on. I stood next to a window, and there, inside, were nurses and doctors who had given up on trying to save a life. Poor kid. I thought. All alone when he died. No family. No friends. No goodbyes. It seemed as though one he finally died that everyone was relieved. They were so relieved to get on with their own lives that it was a kind of joy to leave work. The room was clear of men and women within seconds. All of the lights turned off, as though a large storm cloud now blocked the sun from shining upon the earth. But one light still flickered in the room. I opened the door and went in. The boy was too young to be dead. His skin was growing more and more pale by the second. He had bruises and cuts all over his body. I moved closer to the boy and looked at his face. I’m sorry, Ponyboy. Then the light flickered once more and then turned off. 

When the light turned back on I was in a different room. Pale bodies were laid on top of metal tables all over the room. More and more lights turned on so that the room was as bright as day. I turned my head and saw many people. Mostly young boys. One by one, they sat up and they each held a sign that said their name, their age, and how they died. I counted them. One, two, three, four, five, and so on. Then, the last boy sat up. I read the sign: Ponyboy Curtis, Sunday May 27, 1968, Cause of Death: Jumped to death due to emotional drama caused by Dallas Winston. 

“No!” I screamed. “No, no, no! This isn’t it! I couldn’t have! I didn’t!” I yelled, but no one answered back. I trembled backwards and fell on the ground. When I got up, all of the bodies had stood up and were staring at me. “No! This wasn’t me!” 

“You killed us, Dal. You killed us all.” I heard a sweet, calm voice behind me say. It was one of a girl’s. I turned to see my sister. She was sitting up on the metal table.

“No! Noooooooooo!” 

“It’s all your fault, Dally. You made this happened. We’re all here because of you. We’re all dead because of you.” She said. All of the bodies surrounded me and began tackling me.


	27. Chapter 27

Steve’s POV

We finally arrived at the hospital and I parked the car.

“Someone find Dal. And tell me when you do.” Darry said.

Soda went with Darry while me and Johnny looked around the other half of the room

“Dally. Dally. Dally!” I had to nudge him to wake him up.

“Ponyboy!!” He yelled. Many people looked our way including some nurses that looked rather insulted. Darry and Soda came over when they saw him. “Where is he?” He demanded.

“Dal, we don’t know. We’re asking you.” Johnny said.

“What? Where am I?” He seemed really confused.

“Where in the hospital, Dal. Now, where is Ponyboy?” Soda asked.

Dally didn’t answer. But then a doctor walked over to us. Darry moved in and they talked for a couple minutes before he led Soda and him to Ponyboy’s room. 

Y/N’s POV

Like I said before, my legs had a mind of their own. Finally, the tears stopped, and I was able to stand up. Buck continued to hug me, but I didn’t feel very comforted.

“I’ll get you something to eat, y/n. It’ll calm your nerves a bit.” Buck got up and went to the kitchen.

“I have to go.” I said.

“What? Where?” He asked.

“I have to go see Pony.” 

“Y/N… You can’t see him. He’s in a coma right now. He won’t be awake.”

“But that’s where I belong. With him. It doesn’t matter if he can’t see or even hear me, I just have to go.”

“No. I told Dally that I’d keep you here, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.” He walked over to me.

“I know you mean well, Buck. Really. And thank you for everything you’ve done, but I have to go.”

“No! You’re not going anywhere.” He grabbed me by the arm.

“Oh, Buck. If you think that’s gonna keep me here, you’re so wrong.” I looked at him. “I am sorry that it had to be this way.” Then, with one sudden movement, I punched him in the face. Buck fell to the floor and groaned in pain. Then I ran out the door. I ran down the driveway and along the sidewalk. I ran across the park and between couples making their way to their cars. I ran in front of cars and I ran and ran and ran. I felt the cold pavement underneath my bare feet as I ran. It was cold, and sometimes my feet would push against smaller rocks or sticks, but I didn’t stop. I just kept on running. Then, for no reason at all, I screamed.

“Pony, I’m coming for you!” I yelled into the quiet night. I screamed and the occasional strangers passing by would glare at me, but I continued on. I burst through the front doors of the hospital and felt myself crash into someone else’s body.


	28. Chapter 28

Dally’s POV

Ponyboy. 

I woke up with a start when Steve nudged me. I remember screaming out Pony’s name, and people stared at me. They glared at me like I had just disrupted their lives. 

“Where’s Darry?” I asked Steve.

“He went in with Soda to see how Ponyboy’s doing. Why?”

“Nothing.” I got up from the chair, and I was really cold.

“Dally?”

“Yeah.” I turned to face Two-Bit.

“Are you wet?”

I looked down, and realised that I was still soaked. I hadn’t even bothered about drying off when I got Pony. “Uh, yeah. Long story.” I went over to the table where the nurse was. “Hey, uh. I’m looking for the room where Ponyboy Curtis is.”

“I’m sorry. Ponyboy Curtis is in the ICU. Unless you’re a family member, you are not allowed to see him.”

“Hey. Come on. You have to make some sort of exception, man.”

“I’m sorry, sir. If you want, you can take a seat in the waiting room, and wait until his family comes out.”

“Motherfucker.” I whispered to myself as I walked away. “It’s my fault that he’s in here!”

“Hey. It’s okay. You can let him in.” I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Darry. He was talking to the nurse.

And so I went in.

Y/N’s POV  
I burst through the front doors of the hospital and felt myself crash into someone else’s body. I looked up and saw Darry. Thank God. I sighed.

“How is he? Where is he? Is he okay? Darry? Why aren’t you answering me? Can I see him?” I kept on asking questions. At one point, I was able to go around Darry and I saw the rest of the gang sitting in some chairs in the corner. Only, Dally wasn’t there. “Where’s Dally?” I asked. “Where is Dally?” I asked again, a bit louder.

“You can’t see him right now, y/n. Either of them.” He said with a solemn look. 

Oh God. What if something happened to Dal? If, if I lose them both, there’ll be no point to life.

Darry’s POV

Y/N had just come in, and dal had just left. I don’t think it’ll be good for y/n to see Ponyboy, and especially not Dally right now. He looks like hell. And I don’t mean beat up. I mean, Satan literally sent down a demon to possess his body. I don’t know what’s gotten into him, but he’s definitely not himself right now. Before, I was just mad at him. But now, now I’ve changed. Now I just pity him. 

Two-Bit’s POV

“Hey, how is he?” I asked Soda. Y/N had taken a seat next to Johnny, but we were all concerned.

“Asleep.” He answered.

“Asleep?” Steve asked. “Of course he’s gonna be asleep, but how is he? Really?” We all stared at Soda, but his gaze turned to the floor.

Then Darry turned around. “He’s in a coma. The doctor said that someone saw him jump off of the bridge on the edge of town. He also said that the guy that saw him jump, ran and saved him from the river. When they found him, his head was bleeding, and they think that he must’ve hit his head on a rock.”

“And that guy, the guy who saw him. That was Dally, wasn’t it?” I asked him.

He nodded. “Yeah. It was Dal.”


	29. Chapter 29

Dally’s POV

“I’m sorry, Ponyboy. For everything. I don’t know what got into me, man. I mean, I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t even know why I did it.” Jesus Christ. I am talking to a kid that can’t ever hear me right now. He’s asleep, and yet I’m talking to him. “Damn it, man. This… This is all my fault that you’re like this. That you’re in here, and I’m sorry.” I touched his hand. He was cold. Very cold. But his heart still continued on. 

Y/N’s POV

I waited and waited. I waited for Pony to wake up. I waited for Dally to come back. I waited for Darry to talk. I waited for Soda to look at me. I waited for Johnny to smile. I waited for Two-Bit to make a joke. I waited for Steve to show off. I waited for me to stop waiting. I waited until I forgot my name --- until I forgot my purpose. --- Why I was here. I wasn’t there. Where were my parents? I wondered. Why weren’t they here with us? Why did Dally take me away? What really happened? Many questions I’ve never bothered to think about before drifted in and out of my thoughts. Did they care about me? Did they ever care about me? Does anyone even care now? 

“Darry.” I said. He looked over at me. “Where is Pony? Why can’t I see him. And don’t lie to me. I’m done with all these lies people have been telling me. Tell me the truth. Please.”

At first he sighed, and looked away from me. But then he turned his gaze back to mine. 

“Ponyboy is not well, y/n. He jumped off the bridge off the edge of town.” He looked very forlorn.

“What bridge?” I asked. I couldn’t think of any particular bridge at the moment.

“The bridge on 21st.” He said. And then I remembered something. I looked over at Soda, and he still refused to look up. 21st Street Bridge. I thought. The bridge that led to the Curtis’s parents’ deaths. And now it may have succeeded in taking the youngest of the brothers: Ponyboy Curtis.

Dally’s POV

“I’m sorry, man. You know, I, uh… I’ll watch out for her for ya. I’ll watch out for y/n. I’ll make sure not to take control of her, but I’ll watch out for her. I won’t let you down. I promise you.” I got up from the chair and started for the door. Then I looked down at him again. “Is there anything I can get you? Anything you want me to tell y/n for ya? Or Soda? Or anyone? You, uh… You think about it, and I’ll be back tomorrow. You can tell me what you want tomorrow. Okay? See ya, later.”

Soda’s POV

I can’t believe it. I can’t believe any of this. First my parents and now Ponyboy. My brother. My only little brother. If he leaves us, I’m not sure what’s gonna happen to me and Darry. I can’t even begin to imagine what he’ll end up turning into. At their funeral was the day he turned tough. I don’t mean strong, like some muscle man. I mean, strong, like not showing any signs of weakness. Like the emotional weaknesses. He’s acted so strong for the past 2 years, and if Pony dies, then he just won’t be himself anymore. You know how people say that when someone you love dies apart of you goes with them? Well, it’s true. Apart of Darry left us when Mom and Dad died, and I don’t think I’ll be able to stand if it happens again. The last thing I want is someone to die. But I don’t want anyone’s spirit to die before their heart stops pumping blood either. 

I felt Steve put one of hands on my back. Then I heard footsteps approach. I hoped it was a doctor, but I also hoped that it wasn’t. If a doctor came then it could mean one of two things: Pony’s health is increasingly better or it’s increasingly worse. But when I looked up I didn’t see a doctor or even a nurse. No. I saw a friend. I looked up and saw Dallas Winston. But he wasn’t quite himself when he looked at us. He was someone else. IF you didn’t know him well, you would’ve thought that he looked normal, but I saw it. I saw him. I saw it in his eyes. I saw the dark, cold, sadness that was growing in strength. It was taking control of his mind. But he didn’t seem to want to fight it. He didn’t even try. He just let it take over him.


	30. Chapter 30

Darry’s POV

Three days. Three days that Pony’s been asleep, and yet there’s still no progress in anything. I visit him twice a day. Once in the morning and once in the morning. Soda visits him whenever he’s free, and from what I’ve been told, Steve comes with him usually. Two-Bit and Johnny have both visited him, but only about once a day. Y/N has visited him probably the most. I’ve heard that the nurses have had to take her out of his room forcefully a few times. As for Dally, I’m not too sure. I haven’t seen or heard from him at all. Even after he came out of his room the other night, the night that he jumped in the river to save Pony, he didn’t say anything. He just looked at us glumly and walked out of the hospital. You could tell that something was really wrong with him. 

Dally’s POV

“Hey, Ponyboy.” I said, walking into his room. “So, uh, you wouldn’t believe what happened last night, man. This Soc tried to jump this Greaser, right? I don’t know if you know him. His name is Mikey Robertson. He’s a young Grease. He, uh, is only about 14, and this Soc, damn did he fall into some deep shit. He was gonna beat his ass, but Mikey’s tougher than he looks. He ended up sending the guy to the ER, and he got invited downtown to stay in the cooler for a month. Damn, you would’ve loved to see the fight, man. I swear, it was one of the best fights in a while. Oh, yeah. I forgot, I, uh, I brought you something, man.” I pulled it out of a bag I brought in with me. “It’s a book. It’s the, uh, the “A Wrinkle In Time Book”. I remember you saying it that you wanted to read it a few weeks ago. So, when you feel better, you could read it, man, Or, if you want I could start reading it to you now. Although, I’ve never been one much for reading, but I will for you, man.”

As I started reading, I realised that he couldn’t even hear me. He didn’t know I was there. And even if he did, he’d probably be pissed I was there. If I were him, I wouldn’t even want to talk, let alone see, me again. Why was I doing this? Why did I keep coming here continuously? Was it that I felt guilty for his being in a coma? Or was it because I couldn’t get the strength to face anyone else from the gang again? Why me? Why is it that I chose this life? Wait a minute… I didn’t choose this life, my dad, he did. And he chose it and gave it to me. He controlled me, and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. He beat me every night, and I, I let him. Because if it wasn’t me, it would’ve been y/n. And I would die before that happened again. That is, it happened once, but I won’t let it happen to her. Not again. Not anymore. I remember very well the night I came home to my little sister’s beating. I was only in the third grade. Y/N, she was in 1st. Mom had dropped her off home before she went off to the club where she worked. She knew what our dad was capable of, but never did anything to stop it. She didn’t even flinch when he punched me. She just stood there and watched. I got home from hanging with some of my buddies, and when I couldn’t find her I started to get worried. Dad wasn’t home when I got back, but y/n sure was. I was wandering around her room when I heard a soft whimper, “Dally? Is that you?” It was coming from the closet.

“Y/N?” I said as I opened the closet. No one called be Dally before she was born. I’m not sure why she called me Dally, but I kinda stuck with it. “What are you doing in here?” I bent down on my knees. For a 9 year old, I should’ve been freaked out that y/n was like the way she was, but then again, I wasn’t just any 9 year old. I was Dallas Winston, and I had seen too much shit for some 9 year old.

She started crying, and then she hugged me. I could feel some blood press against my own body. I cleaned her up and took care of her. When our mom got home I tried to tell her what happened, but she just ignored me. She never liked me or y/n. She just went to bed. I tried to make some dinner for me and y/n, but as usual, it didn’t turn out so good. 

Then, for some reason, our mom suddenly cared about us. She took us away with her to Tulsa. But just months later she passed away due to heroin abuse. We went back to New York, but I had already made friends with the whole gang. And when I was in the fifth grade, I managed to run away with her. I had help from my older cousin, though. He helped us get the money and get out of town. Luckily, he knew Buck already. He used to live in Tulsa, so he set us up with Buck. And so began our new way of life.


	31. Chapter 31

Johnny’s POV

Although the last time I talked to Dally he basically kicked me out of his life, I’m still really worried about him. I haven’t seen him days, and neither has y/n. I want to talk to him. No. I need to talk to him. We need to talk. I know he may not want to, but deep down, I know that he knows we need to. I went by to see Darry and Soda this afternoon with Two-Bit, and they seemed very melancholy. Especially Soda. He looked as though the world was going to end and no one could stop everyone from dying. But at the same to worse. Way worse. I’d say that the last time I saw him like this was when his parents died, but he didn’t look nearly as worse as he did now. 

Steve’s POV

Gosh. I hope that Ponyboy gets better. Soda has been really gloomy lately. I tried taking him to see a movie at The Nightly Double the other night, and he just sat there staring at the screen. A couple of broads even talked to us and he just ignored them. It’s like he’s lost his yearning to sleep with girls. But, it’s not just him. Darry’s been pretty bad too. Way more moody than usual. 

Two-Bit’s POV

All I have to say right now is, “Wow.” Just wow. I mean, come on Dally. Out of all the things you’ve ever done, this is definitely the worst. 

Dally’s POV

Jesus Christ. What was I thinking? How could I ever think for one moment that I could separate Pony and y/n? I never would’ve succeeded, even if I pissed them both off, they would’ve gotten back together. But now they can’t. They can’t because of me. Pony jumped because of me. It’s all my fault. It’s like I ran away from New York just so I could endure more pain. It should be me in that bed. I should be asleep. Everyone would be better off without me. Y/N wouldn’t have to be worried about being spied on all the time. Pony wouldn’t have to worry about me playing tricks on him. Even the police, they’d definitely be happier without me in town. And Johnny. He’d be better off without me. He wouldn’t have had to go through so much pain if it wasn’t for me. But I’m here, and this is how life turned out to be like. It’s all my fault. I yelled at him, and now I’ll never be able to love again. Why? Because I pushed the love of my life out of my life. At some point in time, I always push them away. It’s what I do. It’s why I’m here. I push people away when I’ve had enough. It’s not that I don’t like them. It’s just that I don’t want them to get hurt, or worse, hurt them with my own words. So, I push them away, and never let them come back. Now, I’ve pushed everyone out that I’ve ever cared about. And, truth be told, I’m scared.


	32. Chapter 32

Darry’s POV

After my shift ended I visited Ponyboy, but still, there was no change in his heart rate. I got back home early. I sat in the chair right when I got back. But that’s all I did. I didn’t pick up the paper or a book to read. I just sat there, staring, hoping that maybe this wasn’t real. That maybe this was all just a dream, and maybe Pony will come running home for dinner with a smile on his face. But he didn’t. I sat there looking at the door. No one came. Nothing made a sound. Just nothing. It was all silence. It was like the world had stopped spinning. Like everyone had just stopped living for one minute. When I came back to the world, I saw Steve and Soda standing in front of me. Neither of them were as happy as you’d think they should be. 

Soda’s POV

He sat in his chair, as silent as a rock would be in the road. His eyes, they were different. I’m not quite sure how to describe them, but they were definitely different. Come to think about it, everything about him was different. Steve and I went to the kitchen and I started to rummage in the fridge for leftovers. I couldn’t find much except some noodles from the other night and some chocolate cake. I got out some milk, and set the table. But Darry still refused to even move. He didn’t blink. Steve sat down with me and I knew I should eat, but I couldn’t quite bring myself to it. I tried a bite of cake, but it didn’t have a taste. And if it did, something was wrong because I didn’t seem to be able to taste it. It was like all the happiness had drained from my body, and it even took all my senses with it that use to bring me joy. 

Steve’s POV

“Soda barely touched his food.”

“And Darry?”

“He didn’t even look at it.” I told Two-Bit after leaving the Curtis’ house. 

I met him and Johnny back at the new diner, and we were talking. We weren’t sure what to do because we weren’t sure what was going to happen. We didn’t know where Dally was. We didn’t know if Darry would ever sleep again. We didn’t know if y/n would ever smile again. We didn’t know if Soda would ever go to the movies again. We didn’t know if Pony would ever wake up. We just didn’t know. 

Buck’s POV

“Hey, I made some dinner. Do you want some?” I went in y/n’s room for the fifth time today to make sure that she was still alive. She had threatened to hurt herself many times in the past few days because of the guilt she’s feeling for Pony’s near death. Not to mention that Dally has ran off and no one has any idea where he’s gone. She hasn’t left her room since she got home from the hospital. Sure, she goes there once a day, but once she gets back, she never comes out. And if Pony never wakes up, I don’t think she’ll even bother coming out again.


	33. Chapter 33

Dally’s POV

I sat in the dark, waiting for anything. For something. For a sign. Hell, maybe I was waiting for nothing. All I know is that I was sitting there waiting for some sort of change to happen. No one really noticed me when they came in because it was always really dark in the room, and I sat in the back corner, watching him. Nurses and doctors would come in and out of the room. Sometimes I’d see Two-Bit and Johnny. Darry came in in the mornings and evenings. I even got the silent treatment from Soda and Steve. I’ve never seen them so quiet before in my life. At one point, I got a glimpse of y/n peerings through the doorway, but before she could even take a step into the hospital room, she started tearing up, and ran away. So, there I was, just sitting in the dark. Watching people who didn’t even realize my presence. Once the nurse finished the nightly check-up, she shut the door and left. For a minute I just thought about it. What I should do. What I shouldn’t. And then I just did it. I sat down in the chair next to Ponyboy. He was breathing, but it looked like he died a month ago. 

“Hey, Ponyboy. How ya doing? Alright, so, I’m gonna take a trip, and I’ll be gone for a few days. Promise me you’ll watch over them? Especially y/n. She’s having a lot of trouble right now. And your brothers, they don’t look like they’ve been sleeping too well, either. Johnny and Two-Bit will stop by tomorrow, and so will everyone else, but if you need anything else, just tell those guys. And, uh, if y/n asks about me, or anyone really, tell them that it was a mistake. It was a mistake coming back here all those years ago. I shouldn’t have. We should’ve just stayed in New York. You all would’ve been better off that way. Goodbye, Pony.”

Pony’s POV

My mind was drifting in and out of consciousness. After I jumped, I felt like I was finally gonna be happy. Then I hit something and pain started taking over my body. I began to drift in and out of reality. I could only hear murmurs, until I saw the face. His face. My eyes were wide open, and they stared up at the last person I wanted to see: Dallas Winston. He was wet and so was I. Am I dead? Or am I still breathing? He took me up and carried me in his arms. I heard sirens wailing in the distance, and suddenly my ears started buzzing. I couldn’t hear anything but voices from the past. Then, I saw this light, and grew brighter and brighter. It was so white. It was like a beautiful pearl that grew bigger as it got older. But everything after that was blurred out of my mind. I don’t remember anything after what happened. Everything was still. My body felt paralyzed. And my life had just stopped. But then I heard something. It was a voice talking. At first I could quite hear what it was saying, but soon the words were music to my ears. I could barely open my eyes at first, but then, they kind of opened on there own somehow. And I saw a guy in a leather jacket and blue jeans walking away.

“Dal-ly.” I tried to say, but all that came out was a whisper. So I tried again, “Dally.” And it was much clearer this time. But he still didn’t turn my way. Then there was a pain in my chest and I tried to grab something on the nightstand by my bed. Instead, I ended up breaking something.


	34. Chapter 34

Dally’s POV

“Jesus Christ, Pony!” Once I heard the crash of glass on the floor I turned around and saw Ponyboy struggling for air. I ran back over to his bed, and saw one of those big, red buttons on the wall and pressed it. I’m not sure what it was for exactly, but I think it had something to do with emergencies. Nurses ran in and tried to calm Pony down. Once he did, he was wide awake, and refused to sleep until he could see his brothers. 

“Dally,” He started. I turned toward him, even though the nurses tried to keep some distance between us. “Dally, where’s---?”

“Man, shut up. They’ll be here in a bit, okay? I called Soda a few minutes ago. Now, if you wanna get better, you shouldn’t talk, okay?”

“But---”

“No ‘buts’!” Wow. I’m starting to sound a lot like a mother now. Ew.

“Dally? Why are you here?” He managed to get out before I could say anything.

But I didn’t answer him. “Goodbye, Ponyboy.” And then I left.

Darry’s POV

I was sitting in the dark when the phone rang. It was 11:00, and I usually don’t answer the phone after 10:00, but my hand reached for it, and so I talked. “Hello.”

“Darry?” The person on the other line said.

“Yeah. Who is this?”

“It’s Dally.”

“Dally?” I sat up straight. I could see Steve and Soda look over at me, who were watching TV. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Listen, Darry, now’s not the time.” He said. “It’s Ponyboy. He woke up.” And with that I stood up and ran to the car. I didn’t even bother placing the phone back down on the table. I started the car, and before I knew it, both Steve and Soda had already gotten in the back of the truck. We took off immediately. Two-Bit and Johnny were on their way home when we passed them. I stopped the car, and Steve yelled for them to get in. When we arrived to the hospital we had to sit in the waiting room for a bit. Then they let me and Soda see him. 

Johnny’s POV

“Woah.” Steve said.

“What is it?” Two-Bit asked.

“It’s Dally.”

“What do you mean?” We both stared at him.

“He’s the one that called. He’s the one that told Darry that Pony woke up.”

“Holy shit! Really?” Two-Bit asked. “So, he was like visiting or something?”

“No. Visiting hours are over. So he couldn’t have walked in here.”

“You think that he’s been here awhile?” Two-Bit asked Steve.

“You never know, man. I’m just saying. No one could find him, but it’s not like any of us looked here.”

“Hey.” We looked up and saw Soda. “Darry’s still talking with the doctor, but Pony’s gonna be okay.” He smiled for the first time in awhile. We cheered and laughed.


	35. Chapter 35

Buck’s POV

Once I heard that Pony woke up, I ran straight to y/n’s room. When I got there, her door was locked. 

“Y/N? Y/N?!”

“Go away!”

“Y/N, we need to talk!” 

“I said go away, already!” I heard sobbing from the other side of the door. 

“Y/N, it’s Ponyboy…” 

At first there was nothing. Then the sobbing stopped. I heard footsteps make their way towards the door, and then they stopped once they reached the door. I heard y/n hesitate, as if whether she should open the door to find out that Pony was dead or if he was alive. Then I heard her unlock the door and it opened. First, there was just silence between us. Then she took in a deep breath. 

“What about him?” She asked. She didn’t show in sign of emotion. She wasn’t sad or concerned or anxious. It was like she just wanted to get it all over with.

“He’s woken up.”

Dally’s POV

I went straight to the old train station. I didn’t have much. Just a few hundred dollars, a gun, and a switch blade. But that’s really all I needed. I heard the train whistle in the distance, and then I took my spot in the bushes. I hid until I knew that it had stopped completely. I got in one of the cargo freights. Luckily it was night time so no one would take much time searching the train for people. I got in a spot. I heard murmurs of men, and saw the light of a flashlight in the night. Just minutes later, the engine started to life, and I was on my way.

Y/N’s POV

Once Buck told me I was about to run out the door, but I was too slow. Buck grabbed my arm and said, “Hey. You’re not going anywhere. Not yet, anyways. I’m taking you. Last time you ran over there, you got glass in your foot. Now, come on. Get your shoes.” That is literally the most surprised I’ve ever been before. I never thought that Buck would even leave the house except for money and fighting. But after I got my shoes on, I went downstairs, and found that Buck was already waiting in the car. I ran to the car, and jumped in the front seat.

Darry’s POV

I talked to the doctor about Pony, and I talked to a couple nurses as well. But not exactly about Pony. They had told me that visiting hours were, of course, over. They weren’t just over a few hours ago. They were over at 6:00 this evening. None of the nurses were sure how Dally could have been in his room after 6:00, but he was. When I knew that they could no longer help me, I went over to the rest of the gang, and talked to them. 

Dally’s POV

The train rumbled on the old tracks. I watched from the opposite side of the door the outside as the train zipped by it so quickly. My mind was drifting in and out of the past. Childhood memories floated around in my head. I didn’t know what to think, or what to do. I just sat there, staring out the freight train, waiting for an explanation of why my life is like it is.


	36. Chapter 36

Y/N’s POV

“Ponyboy!” Tears were streaming down my face by the time I saw Pony awake in his bed. The nurse said to be gentle with him, but all I wanted to do is hug him. “I’m so sorry, Pony. Oh my God, I am so sorry! I never meant for you to be sad. This all my fault. I’m so sorry.” I cried and cried and cried, and even though he laid sick in a hospital bed, he still managed to hold me in his arms.

“I’ve missed you, y/n.” He said.

I wiped the tears from my face. “I’ve missed you too, Ponyboy.”

I hugged him and he kissed me. We had a moment of silence of just looking at each other. Then I kissed him back.

Soda’s POV

“I’m gonna go see how Pony’s gettin’ on. Anyone wanna come?” Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve all followed in. I knocked on the door, and opened it. That was definitely my biggest mistake. {whoopsies}

Darry’s POV

I talked to Buck to see if he had any idea where Dally was, and he didn’t. For once in his life, he had no idea where Dally was or what he was up to. 

“Would Y/N know anything?” I asked him.

“I don’t think so. She’s been hiding in her room this whole time. Hasn’t moved much except for when she went to visit Ponyboy.” 

“Alright.Well, if you hear anything, let me know, okay?”

“Sure thing.”

Dally’s POV

It will definitely be a couple of days before I get there. The first couple hours were pretty bumpy, but I’m getting use to it. I’m not too sure when it’s supposed to make it’s next stop and turn around again, but when it does, I’ll switch trains. After all, if I wanna get there in the next 3 days, I’ll have to be cautious about what trains I’m boarding and which ones I’m not. 

Steve’s POV

I couldn’t help but laugh when I saw them. I knew that Two-Bit was trying to hold it in, but once I started he joined me, and we just couldn’t stop. Johnny backed out of the room pretty quickly, and Soda just pushed us all out. Two-Bit ended up falling down on my, and so we laid on the floor cracking up. 

Soda’s POV

“Seriously guys?!” They were laughing like crazy, and they wouldn’t stop.

“Soda,” Steve started, “come on, you should’ve se---”

“Shut up! My God! It’s funny how your guys’ moods can change. First you’re all sad and gloomy, the next thing you know, you can’t stop laughing because you’re so immature!” I started off to the waiting room.

“Geez. Someone needs to take a chill pill.” I heard Steve mumble from behind. I didn’t say or do anything. I just kept on walking. 

Johnny’s POV

I stared down at the two boys who refused to stop laughing. 

“Come on, guys! Seriously? Of all the things you could do…” I shook my head as I stared down at them.

“Oh, come on John---” Steve started, but I cut him off.

“No! You know why? Cause my best friend just woke up after being in a coma! And all you can do is sit here and laugh because he was with the person he loves most! Grow up already!” I couldn’t take their immatureness anymore. They’re such babies. And it’s not just Ponyboy. I can’t live without him, but I can’t live without Dally either! I miss him so much!


	37. Chapter 37

Steve’s POV

Once we finally stopped laughing, we went back into the waiting room. Johnny was sitting there, but he refused to talk or even look at either of us. About 15 minutes later, y/n came out and sat down. She walked over to Buck and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and they left. Then Darry came back and joined us. 

“So, visiting hours are over for us, but we can come back tomorrow morning.” He got up and left. We all followed him. Then he turned around and saw us. “Woah, woah. You guys aren’t coming with me. Find your own damn car!” 

Okay then. He didn’t even let Soda get a ride with him. So we all just walked home since neither Two-Bit or I had our car with us. I tried to get the image of Y/N and Pony in that position out of my mind but I couldn’t. It just kept coming back. It didn’t matter what I thought about or what I tried to think about, the image and those sounds just kept coming back. 

Y/N’s POV

I got in the front seat of Buck’s car. I felt much better now. Not only because Pony was okay, but also because I knew that I still had it in me. Even though it’s been over a week, it’s still a big deal that I can do it. I remember his soft lips against mine. He held me in his arms but moved his hands up and down my chest. I lay on top of him. I pulled down the sheets and got underneath them before I covered us both up again. I moved his hospital gown up a bit just as he moved my skirt and undies down my legs. He held me as I pushed more and more. At one point, I thought I heard the door open, but I might’ve been wrong because once we had finished the door was closed. I got up from his bed and kissed him once more on the lips. Just one last time before I go. 

“I love you, Ponyboy Curtis. Always have and always will. No matter what happens. I will always love you.” I said to him before I left his arms. 

“I love you more. “ I heard him say as I opened the door. I walked out and didn’t look back because I knew that if I did, I would never want to leave him ever again.

Soda’s POV

I was too happy to think about being mad at Two-Bit and Steve laughing anymore. Cause Pony is okay. He’s awake and he’s happy and he’s okay. We’re all going to be okay. I turned around to talk to Two-Bit and Steve when suddenly I didn’t see him.

“Guys. Guys!” They were still laughing for some reason, but I managed to get their attention. “Where’s Johnny?” I asked, but neither of them answered. They both looked around us but no one could see him.


	38. Chapter 38

Johnny’s POV

Before anyone noticed that I had left the group, I ducked into an alley and turned down a street. It was a dark and cold evening. I was glad to hear that Pony is okay, but I just can’t get over Dallas. Where is he? I get that we had a fight and he probably doesn’t ever want to see me ever again, but there’s so much that I have to say to him. He saved Pony. He was there for him when he woke up. And frankly, he saved me. He woke me up from this mental sleep, and stayed up with me. So I need to find him. No one knows where he is, and I probably don’t have a chance, but I have to try. I have to find him. I just have to because he’s the guy that I want by my side for the rest of my life. I need him standing next to me in case I fall down and need someone to pick me up again. He’s the one that’s always been there when my whole life fell apart, but he. He helped me up again. He gave me hope of a better life, and that’s why I need him. Because he loved me when I didn’t have anything to give him. Now it’s my turn to show him unconditional love. 

Darry’s POV

I drove to the far end of the street of town and then I stopped at the light. Almost no one else was out this late at night. I’m not sure where I’m headed, but I do know that I’m not going home until I find Dallas Winston. I don’t care if he’s in jail or getting laid. I will find him.

Pony’s POV

Her lips left mine warm and wet. She left my arms grabbing the armrests on each side. She left my heart beatin' so fast I thought that I would explode into a billion pieces. I began to wonder how a person could make someone feel so alive even when they are so close to death. I longed for her presence. I wanted her to come back. I needed to see her smile again. She made me happy, even now. Although I am in so much pain, she lights up my world like no other. 

Y/N’s POV

I linger for the next sunrise. I love the rays of colours the sun lights up when rises high in the sky. Those shades of reds and purples and yellows --- they remind me of what’s waiting for me outside, far beyond this house full of drunks and sex addicts. I wait for the morning when I see my love again; for the moment when he holds me in his arms again. I wait for the moment when I press my lips against his; for the moment he runs his hands through my wild hair. I don’t just want tomorrow to come, I need it because I need him. 

4 DAYS LATER

Dally’s POV

New York. God I hate this place.


	39. Chapter 39

*4 DAYS BEFORE*  
Johnny’s POV

I ducked in and out of alley ways. I turned the corners of streets and sidewalks. I peeked behind the shadows that kept me hidden from the moonlight. And then I just waited. I waited for the tears to fall. I waited for my arms to shiver. I waited for the sirens to sound in the distance. I waited for some Socs to mug me. I waited for my heart to start hurting. I waited for the world to notice me. 

*4 DAYS LATER (AGAIN)*  
Dally’s POV

I walked through alleys, by liquor stores, through cigarette smoke, near strip bars, past motorcycle gangs, and all the way to the east side of town. There was a series of broken down houses and old trailers down a few roads. Dogs barked and cats meowed from everywhere around. Boys shoved their fists into another kids face, girls made out with some hoods, little kids were doing their late night chores. Beer bottles smashed against walls of the houses, screams from young women came from their bedroom windows, old men yelled out in anger of not getting a good dinner. Finally, I came to the end of block at the brown house with a crooked porch and stairs. I took a nice, long stare at the broken down house that looked more like a 17th century shack. I took in a deep breath and put my right foot forward and the left after. 

Soda’s POV

None of us have any idea where Johnny went. The last time any of us saw him was, well, I don’t recall actually. But it’s been four days and you’d think that he’d have showed up by now. I guess I was wrong. Darry disappeared the night Ponyboy woke up. We haven’t seen him since either. Whether they disappeared together or by themselves, I’m worried about them both. Pony is back home, and we’ve all been keeping an eye on him. Y/N has come over a lot over the past few days. Most of the time, she doesn’t even leave Pony’s side. 

Steve’s POV

So, four days ago, Ponyboy woke up after being in a coma for a bit. --- That was the upside of that night. --- The downside was that we not only had any idea where Johnny was, but that Darry also went missing that night. We can’t do much to help either of them because if we call the police, it won’t turn out well for any of us. Not to mention that they probably don’t even want to be found right now. We’ve been keeping in touch with Buck lately in case Dally decided to show up sometime again, but so far, there’s no sign of him either. Soda, Two-Bit, and I have been trying to talk to other Greasers if they’ve seen even a glimpse of any of them.

Darry’s POV

I checked everywhere, and by the time the sun was about to rise again, I had practically given up. I stopped in an alleyway and turned off the engine. What to do? Where to look? Where in the hell are you, Dal? For once in my life, there was no sign of Dallas Winston in the town of Tulsa. I sat in cold silence, but for some reason, I didn’t feel anything. I felt nothing. I was lost. Then I heard some footsteps come up from behind the rear of the truck. I was about to get out of the car, but then I heard a familiar voice say, “That you Darry?”

I remember peeking out the window and seeing Johnny Cake. “Hey, Johnny. What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be getting some sleep?”

“I can’t.” He got in the seat next to mine. “I’ve been looking for Dally, but can’t seem to find him.” He stared out the window for a minute before turning his gaze back to me. “What about you? Shouldn’t you be sleeping or making breakfast or something?”

I laughed. “I’ve been looking for Dally too. Just can’t seem to find him. I’ve looked everywhere I can think of, but nothing.” 

“Hey.” He said. “What’s the one place that Dally swore never to go back to until he was ready?”

I thought a minute. There’s a lot of places that he’s sworn never to go back to, but he always manages to break that promise. Then it his me. “New York.” I turned back to Johnny.

We both grinned at each other. I turned the engine back on and roared off into the distant horizon.


	40. Chapter 40

Dally’s POV

I walked up to the door and hesitated for minuted. Should I knock? Should I burst in? It was the first time that I ever had thoughts when I was about to kick someone’s ass. Luckily, I didn’t have to do either. Small footsteps came from the back of the house and came to the door. The front door swung open, and there stood a woman in clothes that looked as though they could’ve been bed sheets once. 

“Dallas?” Her mouth gaped open. I couldn’t decide whether or not to yell at her for all the times she just stood there and watched my old man beat this shit out of me. But then I looked into her eyes, and saw that tears were running down her face. For the first time, I realized that she bright blue eyes, but the colour never showed because she was stuck in the shittiest place in the world.

“Mom.” It’s the first time since I could remember that I ever had turned soft in the middle of something I should be enraged during. But I forgot what my mother had gone through. She had put up with the old man all these years. She had didn’t ignore us when he beat us. I remember the one time that she broke and tried to help me when I was little. He had beat her too and threatened that if she ever tried to stop him again, he’d kill me. My mom wasn’t ignoring us, she was protecting us. 

“You came home?”

“Mm-hmm.” I nodded.

“Come in. Come in”. She put her arms around me and kissed my cheek. I followed her into the kitchen, and on the way, I looked for any sign of my old man, but I found none. As we went into the kitchen, she poured me a cup of milk and gave me some soup. “You always loved having milk.” She smiled as I sipped some. Then I heard some noise come from the bedroom across the hall. “Excuse me.” I was about to follow her, but she said, “Stay there.”

I walked around the small kitchen and there still wasn’t any sign of him. On the fridge were some old pictures. I looked closely of them. There were some of me, some of y/n, and some of a few other kids I didn’t recognize. And then there was note that I had written and left on the counter when I left. 

As I began to read the letter silently to myself, I remembered the promise I had made: That I would come home for my mom.

I heard footsteps again, but not just my mother’s. There were at least three. I turned around and saw three other people with my mom, but none of them were my old man. One was a young girl, who seemed to be a teenager, carrying a small boy, who must’ve only been 4 or 5. My mom was holding the hand of another little boy, but he looked about 7 or 8. 

“Sorry about that, Dallas.” I looked down at the oldest boy. He looked kinda like me when I was younger…

Darry’s POV

We drove and drove and drove. We took a break later the afternoon, so I could get some sleep in. Six hours later, we got back on the road to New York. It was easier for me to drive during the night because not many people drove in the dark as they did during the daylight. It took us about five days to get to New York.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... so, very sorry that it's been a long time since I've last written a part for this. I've just been really busy, but I hope to be able to post the next part sometime this weekend! Enjoy!

Johnny’s POV

Darry and I had been on the road only a few days, and we still were determined to drive on. Neither of us were very tired, considering we could just sleep while the other one of us drives. We only stopped a few times a day for food or to go to the restroom, but that’s about it. We’re more than halfway to New York, and, honestly, I just can’t wait until we find Dal. I have so much to say to him, and I can’t keep it in for much longer. 

Pony’s POV

Soda and Two-Bit took turns watching over me in case something happened to me. The doctor said that it’s possible that if I fall asleep I go back into coma again, and although it’s very unlikely, I’m really scared to fall asleep again, like ever. Y/N has been in and out of the house, and spends most of her time with me since Dally’s gone. Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit have been debating whether or not they should call the police and see if they can try to find Johnny and Darry. No one’s seen them for three days, but we can only hope that they’re together. There’s still no sign of Dally either. But all I know is that he was there when I woke up, and he wasn’t there an hour later. 

Dally’s POV

I woke up to a faint voice calling my name. I turned on my side and looked over to the right to see a wall. There was a bedside table near the corner that held a lamp and a picture. I sat up with my feet on the floor, only to notice that that someone had removed my shoes. My black socks touched the old, weared-out wooden flanks. I stood up and with my back straightened. I went over to the small table and picked up the picture frame and looked at the people in the picture. It was from nearly ten years ago. I was in it, y/n was in it, and so was my mother. We were all smiling really wide, but I could not remember where the picture was taken. I turned towards the door when I heard a soft knock and the switch of a light. My mother walked in with a small grin on her face, and yet, she still seemed sad. 

“Hey.” She said, sitting on the edge of my old bed. “I know this may be a bit much for you to take in right now, but I need you to try to accept the psat as the past. My boys, I love them as much as anyone could love their own child, but you will always have a place in my heart. You and y/n were the best anyone could ever wish for. I wouldn’t have asked for anything more than for your father to get out. Once I was pregnant with Sammy, I decided that I didn’t want them to live the life you did. I didn’t want them to feel like they didn’t belong with their mother, so I kicked him out. I kicked your father out, and now it’s just me, Lindsey, and my boys.”

Soda’s POV

I’ve no idea where Darry or Johnny could possibly be. I just want them to come back. Not to mention Dally. Y/N has been better off since Pony’s woken up, but when you look into her eyes, you can see the sorrow inside of her growing. She spends most of her days here with Pony and her nights back at Buck’s. Steve and Two-Bit have practically moved in with us. I constantly ask Pony if he’s feeling alright, and I think that I may be beginning to overwhelm him now. We just want our brother back. And Pony needs his best friend. We need our family back; our brothers.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye sorry I haven't posted this in awhile, and that I didn't follow up with the date I was gonna post next. 
> 
> don't hate me

TWO DAYS LATER

Darry’s POV

We finally arrived in New York, and we actually have a pretty good idea of where Dally might be. Although he never really talked about his childhood too much, y/n did, so we put two and two together and kinda figured it out. We went mapped our way through alleys and we went down and around sketchy corners. We made our way to the Eastern border of downtown and finally arrived to where we thought Dally might be. We looked around, checked all possible ways, and made a decision. Apparently, it was the right choice, because the next thing we did was knock on an old, worn-down door… 

Dally’s POV

What happened between now and two days ago doesn’t matter right now. What does matter is what’s gonna happen next, or most importantly: What I’m going to do next. It was only about 5 minutes ago that I heard someone knock on the door. My mother was in Sammy and Matt’s room, getting them ready for bath time. Lindsey, whom I’d gotten to know a lot better within the time I’ve been here, was in the kitchen getting dinner ready. So I did the only thing I really could do to help: I answered the door. 

From what I knew, no one was supposed to show up at the house, especially at this late in the day. But someone was there and they sure as hell weren’t going to leave until they got what they wanted, so I got up and answered the damn door. 

I opened it to see something I never expected to see here, considering my situation, at all. 

Y/N’s POV

I woke up at 11:00 today. That’s the latest I’ve ever slept in before. I’m not sure why, but I’ve just been so tired lately. No matter how much sleep I get, all I want to do is sleep and sleep and sleep. I was originally going to stop by Pony’s again today, but for some reason, I’m just not up to it right now. I should be glad he’s alive and I am, but I just don’t feel like it. I mean, Dally’s gone and no one’s seen Johnny or Darry, and I just don’t know what I should be thinking right now. I love Pony. He’ll always be my first choice, but Dally… I was so mad at him for breaking up me and Pony for so long, even after he saved his life. And now, he’s just gone. It’s like he disappeared from thin air.

Pony’s POV

For the past week that I’ve been out of the hospital, Y/N has come over every single day, except for today. I get it, she’s probably worried about Dally, but I miss her. I know it’s weird for me to miss someone that I’ve seen every day of my life, but I do. When I’m without her, I just don’t know what to feel. My normal activities feel boring when I’m alone, and it doesn’t really help that Soda is at the DX all the time. Yeah, I know it’s selfish of me to think that way, but I can’t get out of the house anymore unless I’m with someone. Two-Bit has been helping out his mom lately cause she’s been sick, and Steve is also at the DX with Soda. I don’t have anyone else but Y/N right now. And when she’s gone, I have no one.


	43. Chapter 43

Dally’s POV

 

Seeing him in front of me allowed for all those memories that I tried so hard to forget to flood back in. It’s like I was asleep in a coma and I could remember everything as though it happened yesterday. 

 

His brown hair was sticking up. His face was cleaned up; no facial hair whatsoever. He looked thinner than the last time I saw him. He’d clearly been working out. A dark blue flannel covered his chest and abdomen while a tan pair of pants hid his legs from sight. And then, of course, there was his jacket: brown leather with an incomplete zipper. There was no sign of dirt on him. No drugs, no alcohol, no nothing. I must say though, this was not the way I imagined seeing him again.

 

Johnny’s POV

 

The person that opened the door was not someone we expected. It was a young girl, just around Two-Bit’s age. She wore some blue jeans and a cute, red flannel. I’d heard Dal talking about how some girls in New York never wore dresses, but I just never believed him until now. 

 

“Hi, um, can I help you, boys?” She asked.

 

“Uh, yeah, we’re looking for Dallas Winston. Do you know him by any chance?” Darry said.

 

The girl nodded her head slightly, and then asked, “Depends… Who’s asking?”

 

“The name’s Darryl. Darryl Curtis, and this is Johnny Cade. We’re friends of his.”

 

“Oh. You guys are a bit far from home, don’t ya think?” 

 

We both made weird facial expressions at each other.

 

Then she said, “I mean, Tulsa’s quite far from New York.”

 

“Wait. You know where we’re from?” I asked.

 

She stepped away from the door. “Come in. We can talk inside.”

 

Y/N’s POV

 

I decided to lay in bed all afternoon. Although it didn’t really help my thoughts from swarming my head, it sure prevented people from coming near me. It was at 3 p.m. that I decided to go downstairs. Buck was down there alone. He usually has people over, but for some reason, he hasn’t had may parties lately. 

 

“Ponyboy called.” He said as he counted some money on the table.

 

“Okay.” I commented back.

 

“Don’t you wanna call him back?”

 

“Can’t I go one day without having to talk to Pony?” I turned towards him.

 

“Well, that kid really does care about you, and I’m just saying that---” Then he stopped.

 

“What? That what?” I asked.

 

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter.”

 

“No. Go ahead. If you have something to say to me, say it.”

 

“You’ve really been taking him for granted lately, y/n. You talk to him about all of your problems, an---”

 

“And he talks to me about all of his!” I yelled. Where the hell was he going with this?! “Go ahead.”

 

“You can’t just treat someone like an old doll. With toys you can pick them up and a few years later they’ll still be sitting on that high shelf, but it’s like that with people. If you want to be in a serious relationship, you have respect others expectations for you to fulfill them out, otherwise that kid is going to be sitting at that house all day waiting for you to call him.” He then got up from the bar and went into the garage to grab another pack of beers.

 

I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to do or say after that. I kind of wanted to go over to Buck and yell at him in the face and hit him, but truth be told, I couldn’t because a part of me understood what he was saying. It’s not that I mean to take advantage of my relationship with Pony, it’s just so hard to balance out a healthy relationship with my brother, my friends, my boyfriend, and myself. 

 

Steve’s POV

 

Two-Bit had been taking care of Pony when Soda and I weren’t at the house, but he couldn’t stay the whole day. His mom has had pneumonia for a while and it’s hard for him to take of her, watch his sister, and make sure Pony’s feeling okay. Hopefully y/n has been around with Pony since she doesn’t have anyone to hang out with. I’m not saying it’s a good thing that she’s alone, but someone needs to stay at home to make sure Ponyboy stays sane. 

 

Soda has been trying whether or not he should call the cops or not and tell them about Johnny and Darry’s disappearance. If he did, he’s be risking him, Pony, and Darry all being separated from each other. But he’s also been really worried since none of us have heard from the two. For all we know they could have been murdered by one of them crazy men, and, yet, they could also just be taking a quick break from everything that’s happened within the past few months and gone on some road trip or something.


	44. Chapter 44

Dally’s POV

“Tommy?” I asked.

“Dallas Winston. I thought that your mom had gotten a bit high when she told me you came back, but I had to come see it for myself when Lindsey said you were home.” He patted me on the shoulder and circled around me. “You sure have grown up. I just never thought that you’d end up like this.”

“Is that supposed to mean something?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, you were supposed to turn out all big and buff.” He laughed like it was the good ole’ days. “I’ve missed you.”

“I know. Me too, Tommy, me too.”

Darry’s POV

Lindsey, we learned that was her name, told us about a lot of stuff I never thought I’d know in my lifetime. Different things, people, situations --all of them revolving around Dally’s family.-- Stuff I was curious if it had really happened or not. I knew that Dally was abused as a kid, but I never woulda thought it to be this bad. 

“So, now you know his story? What’s your’s?” Lindsey asked after an awkward silence. 

“Um, sorry… What was that?” I said after my thoughts being disrupted.

Then Johnny jumped in. “We’ve all been together for years, and know each other inside out, but Dal’s always has been a bit sensitive when it comes to asking about his past.”

“Okay, but what exactly led you guys here? I mean, what brought Dallas back here in the first place?”

Neither of us were sure of what we were supposed to say.The story of him and his sister sounded pretty rough, and I was thinking about it way too much, but just thinking about why Dallas really came here is really starting to bother me. What exactly were we supposed to tell her? That Dallas tried to break up his sister and her boyfriend by pulling a prank? That he saved my little brother from attempted suicide? Or that no one really knows why he left Tulsa? 

Pony’s POV

Today I wanted to go outside. I wanted to go over to y/n’s house and check on her. I wanted to see her smile and I wanted to hear her laugh. But I couldn’t Soda and Steve left for the DX before I woke up, so I couldn’t ask them to wait for me. Two-Bit called to tell me that he wouldn’t dropping by later because he, too, was beginning to get his mother’s sickness. Darry and Johnny were gone, and I have no idea what I’m gonna do if they’re gone any longer. Soda and Steve thinks that it’s a bad idea to call the fuzz cause then we could get separated, but if it means getting my brother and my best friend back, then I wanna do it. Knowing that if I went outside, I would probably do something stupid or some Soc would get me, I decided to just stay in bed all day. I didn’t get up to watch TV. I didn’t get up to eat breakfast or lunch. I just laid in my bed and dreamt of what life would be like if my parents were still here. If my dad were here, he would’ve never let something like this happen. In fact, he’d probably be pissed at me for having a girlfriend in the first place. I wouldn’t have ever hurt, y/n. I wouldn’t have pissed off Dallas. I wouldn’t have even thought about death. All of our lives would be so much better if all of the things I did hadn’t actually happened. Now that I think about it, it’s not the fact that someone could’ve stopped these from happenings. It’s just the fact that I did them without thinking. I didn’t use my head, like Darry has told me over and over. All of this has happened cause of me. I guess that’s why y/n isn’t here. She knew all along that I’m a piece of shit, just like everyone’s been thinking. They’ve been thinking and I’ve been doing. They don’t say anything because they don’t wanna hurt me, but they don’t need to. I just need to go before I hurt someone again. I need to leave before something else goes wrong. No one’s ever here when I’m around and now I know why.


	45. Chapter 45

Soda’s POV

I wanted to check up on Pony during my break, so I called him at home, but no one answered. I figured that he was probably with Two-Bit somewhere, so I just left it alone. Steve and I went to grab some lunch at the diner across the street before we got back to work. Before we knew it, it was the end of the day, and the manager let us go. We walked back home to get some dinner, and I figured that Pony was in his room when I saw that the front room and the kitchen was empty. Two-Bit knows that he and Pony are supposed be back by 6:00 ‘cause of what’s happened lately. But when Steve went to check on him in his room and came back saying that he wasn’t here, I just got a feeling that was not good. 

“He’s probably at Two-Bit’s. Ok? No worries.” Steve said as he opened the front door. I walked straight out without even thinking about what Steve said. 

Two-Bit’s POV

I got up to answer the door when I heard someone knock. I had just got my mom settled upstairs in her bedroom after cleaning her up in the bathroom. My sister was still doing okay, but there’s no way I’m letting her near Mom. I may not be as sick as her, but I’m getting there. I went to the door and opened it to see Soda and Steve. 

“Did you guys hear something from Darry or Johnny? Or did something happen to Dal? I mean, you guys wouldn’t be here unless something really big happened, so what is it?” I asked anxiously.

“We’re here for Pony, Two-Bit.” Soda said cautiously.

“Pony? He’s not here. I told him I wasn’t gonna come over cause I’m starting to get the bug my mom has.”

“Then, if he’s not here, then where is he?” Soda said. Steve looked at me and then at the ground. We were now both in almost panic mode. 

“Wait! He’s not at your place?” I asked.

They both nodded their heads “no”.

“What about y/n’s? They could’ve decided to meet up there today to shake things up a bit.”

“Yeah, I hope that’s just it.” Soda grumbled as he turned away.

“Thanks, Two-Bit. Get better!” Steve told me as I waved bye to them.

Dally’s POV

Tommy Willard, my childhood best friend, has grown to fill his old man’s shoes better than anyone else ever could. We were best friends back before I left, and I was never sure if he’d actually forgive me for just leaving him like that without saying so much as a “Goodbye”. I wasn’t thinking about what would happen or how he would feel if I left, I just wanted to get out of this place, and so I did. 

“Long-time-no-see, huh?” Tommy said.

“Here,” I moved some crayons off of a kitchen table chair, “Sit down. Can I get you something to drink?” 

“No, I’m fine.” He said as we both sat down. “So, where exactly did you go all those years back? Where has Dallas Winston been hiding all this time?” 

“Well, hiding… That’s, uh, that’s one way to put it.” We both laughed, and I told him just about everything what had happened to me up to the point where I screwed Pony over and just about pissed off everyone I considered a friend except Buck. “Enough about me, what about you? What have you done to get outta the cooler so early?”

“Actually, I haven’t seen the inside of that place in a couple years.”

“Oh, God.” I laughed.

“What?” He asked as I continued to laugh. “You’ve got something to say, Winston? Say it!”

“Someone sure has changed. But who was the exact person that triggered the gentleman side of tommy Willard?”

“No one. I just got wrapped up in some really bad situation, and after the fuzz let me out, I decided it was time for a change. I got out and got clean. It was hard for a while, but I got through it. One day your mom called. Wasn’t sure why at first, but then I found out it was cause she kicked your old man out. I come every-now-and-then. Just whenever she needs help with those two.” He pointed at the two little boys that were peeking their heads around the corner. Tommy went on and told me about how he really turned into some douche of a guy, and then the phone rang.


	46. Chapter 46

Y/N’s POV

I sat on the front doorsteps outside for a bit. I pulled out a cigarette from my pocket that I took from Buck earlier. Dally told me not to smoke, but I never understood why because he does it all the time. I wasn’t wearing a jacket, and if Dal caught me like this, he’d definitely scold me. 

This morning I didn’t want to go anywhere. I didn’t want to see or talk to anyone. And I sure as hell didn’t want to think about all that had happened. But here I am, contemplating the thought of whether I should go see Pony this afternoon or not. Surely, he can live a day without me, but I guess the real question is, ‘Can I live a day without him?’

I decided to get up, and go to Pony’s house. Whether he missed me or not, I need to see someone’s face that won’t make me cry like some child. I burned out my cigarette on the edge of the top step. The smoke from the small piece of rolled up paper rose up to the window sill. I watched as the ashes soon burnt out, and then I left. 

The night was growing colder as the sun met the horizon. By the time I was nearly halfway there, I resisted from turning back to grab my jacket. Of course, of all the nights I pondered a decision, I forgot my jacket. The lot was fairly close, and as I rounded the corner to the road that led to Pony’s house, I ran into Steve and Sodapop. 

“Oh, hey, y/n.” Steve said, somewhat enthusiastically.

“Hey.” I said.

“Where ya headed?” He asked me.

“I was hoping to see Pony.”

“He’s not with you?” Soda asked anxiously. 

“No, of course not. Why do you ask?” They both looked rather disturbed after they realized he wasn’t with me.

“He’s not at home.” Soda said. “Any idea where he could be?”

“Have you checked with Two-Bit. I’m sure they just went out for a movie or something.” I said, trying to cover up my own concern for what may have happened to Pony.

“No. We’ve checked with Two-Bit. He’s been sick all day, and hasn’t seen Pony since yesterday.” Steve informed me.

“Well, we can’t just sit here. We have to find him. Come on.” Soda started walking around the corner that led into town.

“Soda? Where ya going?” Steve and I were both rather confused.

He turned his head back over his shoulder. “We have to start somewhere.”

Steve ran up to Soda to match the same pace as his. I trailed behind them both, hoping that Pony hasn’t done something stupid cause this time, I fear that no one will be there to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of “Love In Secret”. For more, read my next story, “The Skin I Hide Under”.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: I have not yet started the next story for this, but I will try to get the first part up soon!
> 
> PS sorry this was a very short part


End file.
